Roses blanches d'innocence peintes en rouge sang
by Je c'est Moi
Summary: Naruto survit à un massacre organisé à son lycée par des tueurs en séries qui obligent les lycéens à s'entretuer en jouant une pièce de théâtre. Pourquoi le chef de cette bande d'assassin lui a t-il laissé la vie sauve? Et pourra t-il arrêter ce criminel une fois qu'il aura découvert son identité ?
1. Chapitre I: Naruto au pays des condamnés

_**Roses blanches d'innocence en rouge sang**_

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Horror/Romance

Raiting : M, vocabulaire incorrect, allusion au rapport sexuel (mais pas de description, pas de lemon) beaucoup de sang avec des scènes pouvant être choquante.

Note : Pardon pour les fautes d'orthographes.

Résumé: Naruto survie à un massacre organisé à son lycée par des tueurs en séries qui obligent les lycéens à s'entretuer en jouant une pièce de théâtre. Pourquoi le chef de cette bande d'assassin lui a t-il laissé la vie sauve ? Et pourra t-il arrêter ce criminel une fois qu'il l'aura trouvé ?

* * *

_Chapitre I :__ Naruto au pays des condamnés à mort._

_-« Et les policiers sont toujours à la recherche de ces tueurs en série qui se font appeler « Les metteurs en scène »et qui tuent des élèves de petit lycées, ou plutôt qui les obliges à s'entretuer en jouant une pièce connue et en ne laissant qu'un seul survivant. »_

Naruto détourna les yeux de sa télé pour attraper une brique de lait. Puis se retourna et alla s'assoir dans son canapé, il était fatigué même si il était rentré plus tôt grâce à un prof absent. Naruto plongea sa tête en arrière. Il pensait qu'avec tous les malades qui trainaient, il devrait peut-être penser à mettre ses économies dans une arme plutôt que dans un nouveau lit, après tout, il pouvait toujours mettre son matelas par terre.

Naruto regarda autour de lui.

La pièce où il se trouvait était simple. Il y avait un minuscule hall d'entré avec un porte manteau et un petit meuble pour poser ses clefs et mettre ses chaussure en dessous. Ensuite on entrait dans une grande pièce où il y avait à droite en entrant la porte de la salle de bain, un peu plus loin toujours sur le mur de droite la porte menant à sa chambre, et entre les deux portes, il y avait sa télé, son canapé juste devant, derrière son canapé se trouvait une petite table en bois avec autour deux chaises assortis et derrière un cuisine ouverte et à coté du canapé se trouvé une baie vitré qui donnait sur un petit balcon. Rien dans son appartement ne lui procurait une sensation de sécurité.

_-« Excusez-moi d'interrompre votre reportage Rosa, information de dernière minute, « Les metteurs en scène» sont en ce moment même en train de sévir dans un petit Lycée de Saint Laurent D'Agny. Nous avons envoyé Julien sur place. Bonjour Julien, vous m'entendez ?_

_-Oui oui Carole je vous entends très bien._

_-Alors dites nous ce qui se passe ?_

_-Je suis arrivé il y a peu devant le lycée Saint Gervais et déjà tout les policiers avaient encerclé le bâtiment comme à chaque fois, on espère juste que cette fois ils n'arriveront pas à s'échapper !_

_- Savez-vous ce qu'il se passe à l'intérieur de l'école._

_-Oui en effet, une fois encore ils ont installé une caméra qui rediffuse tout par un système d'onde, on voit donc tout ce qui se passe à l'intérieur et on voit clairement les cinq «metteurs en scène» qui se font aussi individuellement appeler le Valet, la Dame, le Roi, l'As et leur chef, le Joker, qui portent des masques de bal. Et on voit aussi des enfants s'entretuer au milieu du Hall. »_

-Quelle horreur, chuchota Naruto pour lui-même.

_-« Julien j'ai réussi à m'arranger avec la chaine, pourriez vous filmer ce que vous voyez. Voici une exclusivité ! Attention, âme sensible s'abstenir. »_

-Je la hais ! hurla Naruto les poings et la mâchoire serrés et en éteignant la télé. Cette connasse ! Elle n'en a rien à foutre que des gosses crèvent, tout ce qui l'intéresse c'est l'audition. Oh putain je ne peux décidément pas me la voir !

Naruto regarda sa montre, vingt heure trente et il était exténué, demain grâce mat', c'était à ça que servaient les week end. Il posa la brique de lait sur la table et partit se coucher.

Le lundi matin, Naruto pensait à une journée relativement normal, il s'était réveillé avec un affreux mal de bras, était tombé du lit, avait pris une douche… à l'eau froide, avait bu le lait qui se trouvait sur la table depuis vendredi soir et qui, forcément avait caillé et avait recraché tripes et boyaux. Quoi de plus normal ?

-Naruto !

L'appelé se retourna vers son ami.

-Hey Lee, ça va ?

-Cool j'ai trop la patate ce matin, cria le surexcité.

-Comme tous les matins Lee, déclara Naruto avec un air de blasé.

-Oh toi t'as pris une douche froide ou t'as bu du lait caillé !

-Les deux si tu veux tout savoir.

-Bah ce n'est pas grave, garde la patate mon pote !

-Hnn , se contenta de répondre le « pote » en question.

-Tu sais Naruto, commença Lee sérieusement, si tu es toujours blasé tu te feras jamais d'ami…

-Je sais.

-T'était pas comme ça avant…

-… Avant c'était avant ok ? Et j'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Lee soupira et changea de sujet puis ils partirent tout les deux de leur coté, n'étant pas dans la même classe. Devant la porte de sa salle de cours Naruto se stoppa. Il haïssait les gens de sa classe. Étant un enfant intelligent malgré sa pauvreté, il s'était retrouvé dans une classe d'élite où les autres élèves étaient tous des gosses de riches insupportables alors que lui habitait un petit T2 et qu'il n'avait pas sa place dans leur classe. Il prit une grande inspiration et entra. Les voix cessèrent. Les rires cessèrent. Les déplacements cessèrent. Ils le regardaient tous comme une merde et le suivait des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il s'assoit dans le fond de la classe et ils reprirent leurs habitudes et firent comme si il n'existait pas. Puis le prof arriva, Naruto allait pouvoir se concentrer sur autre chose. Décidément il adorait les maths.

Les heures avaient défilé, Naruto regardait par la fenêtre tendis que la sonnerie retentissait et vit les élève pressé passer par le grand portail de fer pour sortir du lycée, tandis que lui enchainait une deuxième heure de cours en compagnie du prof d'anglais qui ne faisait que dire des chose qu'il savait déjà. Naruto sentit, comme tout les lundis, son ventre se tordre depuis que les « metteurs en scène» avaient fait leur apparition. Le lundi, il était une des classes qui finissaient le plus tard, et il savait parfaitement, que ces malades s'attaquaient au lycée tard le soir pour avoir deux voir trois classes et les conditions de leurs attaques étaient toutes réunis le lundi. Il soupira, non, impossible il ne pouvait pas attaquer deux fois en l'espace de trois jours. Si ?

Le cours passa lentement pour Naruto qui savait parler couramment l'anglais depuis l'âge de six ans, comme beaucoup de gens de sa classe. Quand la sonnerie retentit, il s'étira en levant ses bras le plus haut possible avant de les faire s'étirer vers l'arrière, arc voutant son dos. Il descendit les étages de l'école tout en baillant puis se dirigea vers son casier pour déposer ses livres, il ne ferait pas ses devoirs, il ne les faisait jamais de toute façon.

-Bonjour bonjour tout le monde !

Naruto se retourna pour regarder le fou qui criait dans le hall puis se figea. Ses yeux s'agrandir, un nœud se format dans son ventre une fois de plus, la peur le faisait trembler. Ils étaient là, devant ses yeux et la mort étaient là, juste derrière eux.

-Merci de bien vouloir vous diriger vers les casiers et de vous assoir contre merci !

L'homme qui venait de parler avait une forte corpulence et portait un costard noir avec une chemise blanche et un masque de bal marron s'accordant avec ses cheveux châtain et sa cravate. Il possédait deux tourbillons rouge sur ses joues ce qui les rendaient plus joufflu et ses petit yeux ne faisaient qu'accentuer la rondeur de son visage.

-Plus vite que ça !

La femme qui venait de crier avait une longue robe noire ouverte sur le côté droit, laissant entrevoir une de ses fines jambes légèrement dorée. Même si le rose pastel de ses cheveux et le rose fushia de son masque en dentelle pouvait faire gamine, ses yeux, vert, dur, strict pouvait refroidir d'un seul regard.

Un autre homme arriva avec quatre chaises et le fauteuil du directeur. Cet homme était de taille et de corpulence moyenne. Ses vêtements étaient semblables à celui de l'autre homme, hormis la cravate qui était vert, comme son masque et ses cheveux étaient attachés en une queue de cheval finissant comme une queue d'ananas. Ce dernier, a la voix de blasé, se présenta comme étant le valet.

Naruto avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer et fixé le sol comme si il l'avait vu bouger. Il ne pourrait jamais s'en sortir ! Aux informations, il disait que les seules choses qu'arrivait à dire les survivants étaient qu'ils étaient les narrateurs et étaient capable de réciter le conte en entier. Comment choisissaient-ils le narrateur ? Naruto avait-il une chance d'être choisi ? Arriverait-il à continuer à vivre après ça ? Non, certainement pas, même si il ne portait pas les gens de son lycée dans son cœur, ce genre de traumatisme doit être impossible à vivre.

Quand Naruto leva les yeux, il s'aperçut que deux autres personne avait fait leur apparition. Il devina celui à la chevelure rouge sang comme l'as. Ce dernier avait des yeux turquoise vide d'émotion pendant un instant puis la folie s'y vit, il était fou, c'était un psychopathe qui se réjouissait à l'avance de voir tous ces gosses mourir devant lui. Naruto était sur le point de se faire dessus quand il sentit un regard sur lui. Il se détourna de l'as pour rentrer dans le regard, sombre du joker qui le fixait impassible. Impossible de savoir pour Naruto de savoir ce qui pouvait être en train de traverser l'esprit de ce malade mais, malgré le fait que tout le monde soit assis contre les casiers, collé les uns aux autres, il savait que le joker ne regardait ni son voisin de droite, ni sa voisine de gauche à l'épaule tremblante. Naruto, haïssant être fixé, se mit à froncer les sourcils. Cet homme, brun, aux yeux noirs et au masque de la même couleur avait seulement la chemise et la peau blanche.

-Je suis le joker, se présenta t-il.

-Génial, on est tombé sur un fan de Batman !

Aussitôt la réplique sortit que Naruto se mordit la langue. Il avait pris l'habitude de ne pas montrer sa peur peu importe ce qu'il pouvait se passer, il se l'était promis, pourtant, cette fois là, un peu d'humilité ne lui aurait pas fait de mal… ou du moins pas autant. Il venait de réduire la possibilité d'être choisit comme narrateur à zéro. Le canon froid d'une arme vint se déposer sur son front et il s'attendait à se faire exploser la cervelle jusqu'à ce que un « stop » résonne dans le hall, ou peut être était-ce seulement dans sa tête que l'écho avait lieu, mais peu importe, il avait été dit.

La dame et Naruto se mirent tout deux à regarder le Joker. Ce dernier s'avança et la Dame retira son arme de la tête du blond. Quand le Joker s'accroupit devant lui, Naruto eut un mal fou à déglutir mais ne baissa pas les yeux et garda son air déterminé.

-Sais-tu pourquoi j'ai choisis le Joker comme nom.

Naruto fit non de la tête, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot tellement la peur lui avait pris les cordes vocal.

-Parce qu'il écrase toutes les autres cartes.

-Bah autant l'enlever du paquet alors le bouffon, proposa Naruto.

Un micro sourire apparu sur les lèvres du brun alors qu'un point allait s'abattre sur sa joue.

- Comment oses-tu ! Espèce de…

Et alors que la main allait s'abattre sur son front une autre attrapait la première. Choqué la femme se tourna vers le brun. Ce dernier la regarda, pire, il la fusilla du regard.

-J'ai dit stop il me semble.

Puis il tourna alors son regard vers le bond.

-Tu m'amuse, déclara t-il, tu ne vas pas mourir tout de suite.

Puis il se leva et désigna une fille rousse, Mégane, comme narratrice. Cette dernière se leva et attrapa d'une main tremblante le script et ses yeux s'agrandirent, ses jambes la lâchèrent et elle se mit à vomir sans semblait pouvoir s'arrêter. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle se releva et la voix tremblante commença à énumérer les personnages de l'histoire, dont on reconnaissait aisément Alice au pays des merveilles. Pendant quel énumérait, le valet désignait les pauvres lycéens qui auront le rôle. Agni, une fille de la classe de Naruto elle aussi fut désignée pour jouer Alice. Ses longs cheveux blond bouclé caché son visage au moment où elle se mit à pleurer. Il lui jeta un tablier blanc et une robe bleu qu'il l'obligea à mettre ce qu'on lui avait demandé. De ses main tremblantes, elle commença à enlever les boutons de sa chemise un par un jusqu'à ce que le roi arrive et lui arrache sa chemise, caressa ses hanches puis arracha sa jupe scolaire.

-Gardes en plutôt pour la fin.

-La ferme le valet j'ai faim! J'ai faim de jeunes pucelles !

-Pourquoi, t'arrive pas à en avoir des consentantes ?

Il avait recommencé ! Naruto était il réellement capable de se taire ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se fourre plus dans la merde qu'il ne l'était déjà ?

Alors que le roi allait attraper son arme, une voix, l'interrompit et sauva une fois de plus Naruto même si son ton irrité faisait clairement comprendre que la prochaine fois, il n'interviendrait pas.

La sœur, le lapin blanc, la souris, le canard… Un par un Naruto voyait les gens de sa classe et de l'autre classe être désigné à une mort certaine. Le lapin blanc était pour le moment le plus à plaindre. A défaut d'une montre à gousset, il lui avait accroché une bombe avec un compte à rebours déjà commencé qu'il ne cessait de fixer.

-Le …chat de… de… Cheshire, lut à haute voix Mégane.

Le valet s'approcha de moi, me regarda.

-Vous commençait sérieusement à me gonfler avec lui !

Le valet se retourna vers le brun et s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais il fut interrompu.

-Faisons plus clair. Je vous interdis formellement de le toucher. Suis-je clair ?

-Oui !

Le oui avait était prononcé par les autres d'une façon très intelligible et en même temps. C'était un oui presque militaire et il était clair qu'ils ne désobéiraient pas aux ordres. La question que se posait Naruto était : pourquoi ? Pourquoi le brun ne voulait pas qu'on le touche ? C'étaient-ils déjà rencontré auparavant et si oui, où ? Se connaissaient-ils de vue, c'étaient-ils déjà parlé ? Impossible pour le blond de se rappeler de quoi que ce soit.

Le voisin de Naruto, celui dont l'épaule touchait la sienne, fut donc choisit à sa place pour être le chat et une fois fait, le valet mit un couteau dans sa bouche et étira ses lèvres en un sourire de l'ange semblable à celui de Mr Jack. Dégouté, Naruto avait détourné ses yeux et une grimace se fit sur son visage. Il aurait put être à sa place. Il aurait dut, être à sa place. Comment allaient-ils tous finir ? Les « metteurs en scène» laisseront-il plusieurs survivants ?

A la fin tout le monde avait quelque chose à faire… tout le monde sauf lui. Il devait rester spectateur. Et c'est alors que la pièce commença, que le massacre débuta, et que le sang gicla. Des gens étaient tués devant ses yeux mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Il aurait voulu mais ses jambes semblaient vouloir continuer à trembler et ne pas être déranger. Sa bouche ne voulait laisser sortir aucun mot de peur de vomir à la place. Et alors que Le roi attrapait une fille représentant la souris pour la violer, Naruto réagis et hurla de stopper. Mais le valet ne prêta aucune attention à ce dernier car il savait que ce dernier aurait trop peur pour le frapper et que lui de son côté avait aussi trop peur du joker pour frapper le blondinet.

Le blond ne sachant que faire se contenta de le plaquer comme au rugby puis se mit à ruer de coups le violeur jusqu'à ce qu'une main se pose sur son épaule et l'envoie valser contre un casier. Quand il leva un regard haineux vers celui qui l'avait jeté, il rencontra deux orbes noirs visiblement mécontents, ce qui stoppa net Naruto dans son élan.

Le massacre continua et Naruto n'en pouvait plus. Le lapin blanc avait explosé avec le le chat Chester et d'autres personnes encore, il y avait du sang de partout, certain c'était fait décapiter par la femme qui jouait la reine rouge. La fin approchait. Alice avait coupé la tête à la reine rouge et se fit elle même décapiter par la narratrice. Il ne restait plus qu'elle, lui et les « metteurs en scène ». Et pendant un silence pesant, il vit le valet s'approcher de la jeune fille.

-L'autre con de blond il m'a excité avec ses yeux bleu plein de haine mais comme je ne peux pas le toucher…

La respiration de Naruto se fit plus saccadée encore si cela était possible. Non, Stop ! Pas encore ! Et alors que la jeune fille se mit à pleurer, Naruto se mit à crier son prénom et l'horreur commença devant ces yeux qui perdirent toute détermination et où on ne pouvait lire à présent que de la supplication. Puis une main froide vint se poser sur ses yeux pour l'empêcher de regarder. C'était lui. Naruto en était sur. Il le protégeait encore. Naruto attrapât alors la manche du Joker et supplia.

-Arrête le… je t'en supplie… je… je veux bien mourir… je veux bien faire ce que tu veux mais arrête le… Pitié…

-Arrête !

-Quoi ? Encore ! … comme vous voudrez…

Naruto n'y voyait toujours rien mais entendit que les cris de la jeune fille avaient cessé même si ces sanglots continuaient.

La main qui était sur ses yeux se baissa et glissa tendrement le long de sa joue avant d'attraper son menton. Naruto, se calma étrangement à ce touché puis se tourna vers le brun. Ce dernier le fixait avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux. De la tendresse ? Non… Impossible.

-Tu as changé mais tes yeux son toujours aussi beau, dit le brun.

Et avant que le blond n'ait le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit, des lèvres vinrent se poser délicatement sur ces lèvres. Le Joker jouait avec sa lèvre inférieure pour commencer puis demanda le passage à Naruto. Comme il avait promis juste avant de faire ce que l'autre voudrait, il entrouvrit sa bouche pour laisser passer la langue de celui qui l'embrassait. Le baiser se fit plus passionné quand le brun attrapa le blond derrière la nuque pour approfondir le baiser. Naruto aurait put dire que d'embrasser un malade qui tuait sans pitié le dégoutait mais non. Le baiser était bon, pire, l'homme embrassait comme un dieu et si Naruto n'écoutait pas sa raison, il pourrait même dire que c'était le moment le plus agréable, le plus magique de sa vie. Puis après un long moment, ils se décolèrent l'un de l'autres, se fixèrent du regard puis le brun disparut au coin d'un couloir avant que la police n'arrive vers eux pour les emmener voir un médecin. En état de choque, ni lui ni Mégane ne purent répondre aux questions des enquêteurs. Puis, un policier que Naruto connaissait bien arriva vers lui et le pris dans ses bras, comme on prend un fils.

-Kakashi… quand j'aurais passait mon bac l'année prochaine… je veux que tu me fasses rentrer dans la police.

-Mais tu ne peux pas rentrer comme ça Naruto.

-Et je veux que tu me mettes sur l'enquête s'ils ne sont pas arrêtés d'ici là.

-On...on en reparlera, OK ?

-Nan ma décision est prise.

*******Deux ans plus tard*******

-Voilà tu fais partit de la police. J'espère juste que tu n'aura pas trop de problème avec tes collègue vu ta jeunesse et ta façon de rentrer dans la police.

-Le piston est une manière comme une autre de rentrer. En plus, tu as dit toi-même Kakashi que j'avais les compétences pour faire partit d'une équipe.

-Oui je sais Naruto mais… fais quand même attention à toi.

-T'inquiète. Au fait je peux le voir maintenant le dossier ?

-Attend au moins d'avoir fait connaissance avec les gens de ton équipe.

-Ouai ouai… Mais après je veux lire et les retrouver ces enfoirés !

-Au fait, en parlant des « metteurs en scène », des nouvelles de Mégane.

-Bah depuis qu'elle m'a quitté il y a trois jours déjà après deux ans de vie de couple… non, aucune.

-De toute façon c'est toujours comme ça elle te quitte et elle revient vers toi en pleurant des « je t'aime me quitte pas » alors que c'est elle qui t'a largué. Vous êtes si proches tout les deux.

-Bah oui, survivre au même massacre ça créer des liens, répondit Naruto d'un ton sarcastique.

-Pourtant au début elle avait du mal à sortir avec toi.

-Ouai c'est parce que elle ne voulait pas « poser ces lèvres là où un grand criminel avait posé les siennes », dit Naruto en imitant une voix la rendant la plus aigu possible. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit.

Ils continuaient de marcher dans les couloirs animés du bâtiment tout en parlant jusqu'à ce que Kakashi dise à Naruto qu'il était arrivé et qu'il ouvre la porte. Naruto vit alors cinq têtes se tourner vers lui. Les gens présent dans la salle étaient tous penchés sur la table ovale sur laquelle était posée une carte avec un certain nombre de croix rouge dessus. Une personne attira particulièrement son attention. Une femme. Avec des cheveux rose pastel et de magnifiques yeux verts, de longue jambe mise en valeur par une jupe droite et courte.

-A la façon dont tu me regarde, je dirais que tu te dis que je suis étrange, mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si cette grande criminelle à eu le coup de foudre pour mon style. Au fait, moi c'est Sakura, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Naruto soupira, il s'était trompé, ouf !

-Naruto, enchanté, dit il en lui serrant la main lui faisant craquer les doigts.

-Sakura arrête tu vas lui faire mal. Bonjour beau blond, moi c'est Ino.

La femme qui venait de parler était très belle aussi. Elle était blonde et avait de longs cheveux lisse, chose que Naruto adorait. Seul défaut, ils étaient attachés. Sinon elle avait des beaux yeux bleu même si ils n'étaient pas aussi beaux que celui du blondinet. Et elle était plutôt bien gaulée, Naruto pourrait peut être… non, concentration, ce n'était pas le moment !

-Enchanté… Excusez-moi… C'est moi ou ça sent le chien mouillé ? demanda Naruto en reniflant.

Alors que les autres rigolaient, Naruto vit du coin de l'œil un bulldog prêt à lui sauter à la gorge… Ah non, c'était un homme. Avec des tatouages violets en formes de triangles.

-Kiba ravi de te rencontrer… Et je ne sens pas le chien.

-Euh oui pardon… mon odorat me joue des tours.

-Mouai…

-Choji, ravi aussi, déclara une voix à sa droite.

Naruto se retourna. L'homme était très… enveloppé. Et avait un paquet de chips à la main.

-Bonjour.

Le ton de Naruto avait été plus froid qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Sans doute parce que cet homme lui rappelait vaguement le Roi. Puis Naruto se retourna vers le cinquième membre de l'équipe mais il se figea en croisant son regard. C'était le même. Le même regard que le Joker. Le même regard qui l'avait hanté dans ses rêves tant de fois et qui continuait de le hanter.

-Sasuke Uchiwa.

-Uchiwa ?

-Oui de la célèbre famille Uchiwa, nous somme flic de génération en génération.

Naruto soulagé se dit qu'une fois de plus, il était impossible que l'un d'entre eux face parti de la célèbre bande d'assassin.

-Uzumaki Naruto, de l'inconnue famille des Uzumaki…

Bizarre, ça sonnait pas aussi classe se dit Naruto.

-HAHAHAHA t'es un comique en fait. Quand tu m'as dit que je sentais le chien j'ai cru qu'on pourrait jamais s'entendre mais en faites je crois que je t'aime bien, déclara Kiba en passant son bras derrière la nuque du blond. Et alors que Kiba, Naruto et Ino sortirent de la pièce pour aller chercher le dossier bien garnie des « metteurs en scène » Choji se retourna vers Sasuke.

-T'aurais du lui dire Ripou de Génération en Génération, rigola t-il. Alors Joker, content de le revoir ?

Seul le silence lui répondit, jouer avec Naruto allait être passionnant pensa Sasuke.

* * *

Voilà c'est la fin de ce premier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plus si vous avez eut le courage de lire jusqu'au bout.

Par contre même si j'ai horreur de réclamer, n'hésitait pas à laisser une reviw même pour me faire par de d'éventuels défauts.

PS: Pour les fautes je sais et je m'excuse une fois encore je sais que c'est énervant mais je ne vois pas mes erreurs même quand je me relis.


	2. Chapitre II:Naruto et les roses blanches

_**Roses blanches d'innocence peintes en rouge sang**_

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Horror/Romance

Raiting : M, vocabulaire incorrect, allusion au rapport sexuel (mais pas de description, pas de lemon) beaucoup de sang avec des scènes pouvant être choquante.

Note : Pardon pour les fautes d'orthographes.

NOTES 2 : Wouha… Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à avoir autant de reviews ! Moi qui me disais « j'espère que j'en aurais au moins cinq… ». Ca me fait super plaisir, vous ne vous imaginez pas à quelle point. Ce n'est pas par vanité ou quelque chose dans le genre mais j'ai relu plusieurs fois vos review parce que ça m'a fait super plaisir. J'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde ^^ Encore merci en tout cas.

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**sa14 :** Merci pour ta review et voilà la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaise.

**Cacahouette002** Merci ^^, j'espère que les personnages plaise quand même parce que c'est vrai que c'est très OCC.

**anonyme : **J'espère que les gens ne cherche pas les erreurs. Quoi que, pas besoin de chercher bien loin pour les trouver. C'est vrai que si les gens n'ont pas pas evie de lire la suite, c'est un peu la catastrophe. Merci pour ta review.

**Zororonoa-kun** : Merci, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, Oui mais je ne voulais pas trop décrire parce que j'ai peur que ce soit un peu trop pour certaine personne. Oui Alice était idéale niveaux idée, Ce que je dire c'est que comme il y a beaucoup de personnages et de péripétie, le scénario de la « pièce et plus simple à faire. Bah c'est pas drôle si il le découvre maintenant. On en voit un vite fait dans ce chapitre mais pas trop mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu les reverras. Encore merci.

**nathalie : **Merci pour ta review.^^

**sylman** : La romance va être un peu longue à arriver par contre. Mais bon, je te laisse découvrir tout ça toi-même. Merci pour ta review.

**Dorayaki-chan :** Merci pour ta review, voilà la suite.

**Guest : ** Ne t'inquiète pas, je continu ma fic. Merci pour ta review.

**ano : **Voilà la suite, merci pour ta review

* * *

_Chapitre II :__ Naruto et les roses blanches peintes en rouge._

Naruto relu le dossier une fois de plus et s'arrêta une fois de plus sur la même phrase.

_« La victime Naruto Uzumaki a était embrassé par le Joker lors de…. »_

Naruto rougis, les événements lui revenant en tête. A cette époque, et aujourd'hui encore, il se disait que ce baisé était le meilleur qui ne lui ai jamais été offert.

-Naruto j'ai besoin de la page 6 du dossi… Naruto pourquoi t'est tout rouge.

Naruto releva la tête et regarda Ino avant de regarder les autres personnes de l'équipe. Ils étaient tous autour d'une table, en train de calculer où et quand frapperais « les metteurs en scènes ». Toutes les têtes étaient tournées vers lui et les regards demandaient une réponse.

-Je rougis pas ! Tiens la page 8.

-Euh merci mais je voulais la 6, rectifia Ino. Et je n'ai jamais dit que tu rougissais mais que tu étais rouge ! C'est moi qui te fais cet effet là ?

-Rêve pas Ino le cochon, personne ne s'intéresse a toi, intervint Sakura.

- Ta gueule grande front, on ne t'a pas sonné ! cria Ino. Et puis, si ce n'est pas moi c'est quoi hein ?

-C'est peut être un des viols qu'il trouve érotique, intervint Choji.

-QUOI ?! JAMAIS ! S'horrifia Naruto.

-Alors fais voir ce que tu lisais. Demanda Kiba tout en arrachant des mains a Naruto la feuille qu'il était en train de lire avant de se mettre à lire lui-même.

-Ah… Mais oui, c'est toi que le Joker a embrassé! Cria Kiba.

-C'est vrai ! Hurla Ino.

-Euh… oui c'est vrai.

-J'y crois pas ! Sérieusement, c'était comment ? demanda Ino.

Généralement, Choji, Sasuke et Sakura ne s'intéressaient pas trop à ça, sauf de temps en temps où cette dernier s'autorisait quelques petits débordements, mais cette fois si, tout le monde fixait Naruto attendant impatiemment une réponse de ce dernier.

-C'était dégoutant…

Naruto ne vit pas les sourcils de Sasuke se froncer et ne remarqua pas non plus le pouffement de Choji.

-C'est vrai ? demanda Ino un peu déçu.

-… Nan c'est pas vrai. Sincèrement c'était le meilleur baiser de toute ma vie ce mec il embrasse comme un dieu c'est un truc de dingue. Je serais capable de démasquer le Joker rien qu'en l'embrassant. Il a du me trouver gauche, c'était mon premier vrai baiser mais c'était aussi le plus magique ! Si vous saviez comme ça m'énerve ! Je n'ai jamais trouvé une fille capable d'embrasser aussi bien ! …Vous me prenez pour un fou pas vrai…

-Nan pas du tout, répondit Sakura.

- Je ne risque pas de te trouver bizarre, en ce qui me concerne, le valet est mon grand fantasme alors t'a qu'a voir.

-Et si tu trouve pas de fille qui embrasse aussi bien, tu n'a plus qu'à chercher chez les mecs. Si ca se trouve c'est pour ca que tu trouve pas.

-…

-…

-…

-C'est quoi ce silence ! Aboya Kiba.

-Bah chui pas gay et je me vois mal aller vers un gars pour l'embrasser. Répondit Naruto le feu aux joues.

-Bah t'es peut être bisexuel, ça existe aussi ! Et lui il a fait comment, il n'a pas était voir un mec pour l'embrasser !?

-Bah euh si mais…

-Je crois qu'il faut sincèrement te décoincer, soupira Kiba.

Soudain, sous le regard abasourdit des autres, Kiba attira Naruto vers lui en passant une main dans sa nuque et l'embrassa pleine bouche pendant de longue et interminable seconde pour certain.

-Kiba, il étouffe, intervint Sasuke visiblement irrité.

-Ah oups pardon, s'excusa Kiba tout en se léchant les babines, alors ?

-T'es gay ? demanda Naruto ignorant la question de Kiba.

-Nan Bisexuel.

-Ah… répondit simplement Naruto.

-Bon alors le baiser ? Insista le clébard.

-Euh bah pas aussi bon quoi…

-T'es dégouté ? demanda Sakura.

-Euh nan étrangement, me faire embrasser par un garçon ne me dérange pas plus que ça… Ca doit être ça le vingt-et-unième siècle.

-Attends je suis super vexé là ! Comment ça pas aussi bon ! J'embrasse super bien ! s'écria Kiba.

-Je ne voulais pas te vexer… commença de s'excuser le blond.

-Nan mais t'inquiète Naruto, inutile de t'excuser, intervint Ino.

-On peut travailler sérieusement, des vies sont en jeux.

La voix de Sasuke était grave et son ton était froid coupant net les autres dans leurs élans. Après une dure journée de réflexion, le soleil se coucha alors que les cinq policiers étaient encore dans la salle autour de la même table depuis le matin.

-Pff c'est horrible de faire ça toute la semaine. Heureusement que demain on ne bosse pas ! S'étira Choji avant d'ouvrir un nouveau paquet de chips.

-Hmm, vous faites quoi vous demain ? demanda Kiba.

-Je vais chez mes parents, déclara Ino avec une petite grimace.

-Montagne pour moi, répondu Sakura.

-Ah moi aussi je vais à la montagne ! C'est la première fois de ma vie, Kakashi m'emmène pour mon anniversaire.

-Ton anniversaire ? répéta Sasuke qui n'était pas sur d'avoir bien entendu.

-Et oui, 18 ans, ça se fête !

-18 ans ! Mais t'en a que 17 là ! Mais t'es un gamin encore ! cria Ino.

-Plus pour longtemps ! dit Naruto avec un grand sourire. D'ailleurs faut que je rentre préparer mes affaires pour partir ! A plus tout le monde, bon weekend.

Une fois que Kiba et Ino partit, La Dame et Le Roi se retournèrent vers Le Joker.

-Pas trop énervé d'avoir vu ta Princesse se faire embrasser par quelqu'un d'autre.

-La prochaine fois qu'il pose ses babines sur lui je l'abat comme un chien et sans aucune pitié.

-Toi, tuer sans aucune pitié ! Arrête ca te va pas du tout de dire ca, ironisa la femme.

-Demain c'est son anniversaire, une petite surprise s'impose ! déclara Sasuke alors qu'un sourire sadique étirait ses lèvres.

*****A la montagne*****

-Naruto… Est-ce que on peut parler d'autre chose ?

-Nan ! C'est important ! Il faut qu'on les retrouve ! Et puis comment c'est possible qu'ils arrivent à s'enfuir a chaque fois ! C'est pas normal !

Kakashi soupira. Naruto était vraiment trop obsédé par ces tueurs. Bon il lui accordait, c'était des enfoirés de première qui s'en prenait à des gosses mais pour sa santé mental, il valait mieux qu'il les oublis ne serait-ce qu'une journée, celle de son anniversaire.

Soudain le téléphone portable de Naruto sonna. Ce dernier décrocha et prononça un « Allo ? » extrêmement las.

_-A-Allo ? Naru-Naruto. Narutooooo, pleura la personne au bout du fil. _

Le blondinet resta figé. Cette voix il la reconnaissait, c'était celle de Mégane. Pourquoi l'appelait-elle maintenant et surtout en pleurant. Lui était il arrivé quelque chose ? Si c'était le cas, jamais il ne pourrait ce le pardonner.

-Mégane ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Il t'est arrivé quelque chose, tu as besoin d'aide ?

_-…_

-Mégane tu es là ? Répond moi ! Paniqua-t-il.

_-Naruto… Je suis désolée ! Je ne veux pas que tu me quitte. Je t'aime Naruto !_

Naruto soupira de soulagement, il avait eut la trouille de sa vie.

_-Pou-Pourquoi tu soupir ? Tu ne m'aime plus c'est ça ? Alors ça ne sert plus à rien que je vive ! Adieu Naruto._

-Qu'est ce que tu raconte comme connerie encore. J'ai soupiré parce que j'ai crut qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose.

_-Alors tu veux bien revenir près de moi ?_

-C'est plus compliqué que ça Mégane…

_-Mais nan c'est simple. Je veux juste que tu ne me quitte pas et que tu reste avec moi pour toujours !_

-C'est ce que tu me dis à chaque Mégane mais c'est toi qui me quitte aussi.

_-Je sais… je… j'ai fais une erreur, pardonne moi._

Naruto soupira une nouvelle fois, elle allait le rendre fou !

-On en reparle demain je suis occupé là.

_-C'est juste que tu en as marre de moi c'est ça ?_

-Mais nan.

_-Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends. Bonne anniversaire Naruto._

-Méga…

_-TUT … TUT … TUT…_

Naruto regarda son téléphone et s'apprêté à répondre aux questions de Kakashi quand son téléphone sonna. Il soupira une fois de plus mais cette fois c'était un soupir d'agacement. Mais il décrocha tout de même.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore Mégane ! demanda t-il sur un ton irrité.

-_… Euh désolé de te déranger… C'est Kiba…_

-Ah pardon… J'ai crus que c'était quelqu'un d'autre.

_-Oui c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Euh je suis vraiment désolé de te déranger le jour de ton anniversaire, d'ailleurs « joyeux anniversaiiiire ! » mais enfaite les « metteurs en scènes » sont en train de s'attaquer à un petit lycée du Jura, Le Jean Monnet et je me suis dit que ça t'intéresserais._

-Oui oui ça m'intéresse ! J'arrive je suis pas loin j'arrive ! … Attends une minute… Ils ont élargie leur secteur ! C'est pas normal ça ! Bref on étudiera ça plus tard ! J'arrive !

Arrivé sur les lieux, il faisait nuit et le massacre était fini depuis un peu moins de deux minutes, Naruto se précipita vers Kiba qui lui dit que l'unité d'intervention allait entrer et chercher dans tout les recoins pour tenter de les piéger et que de toute façon, toute les issues était cerné. Cinq minutes de stresse intense et un manque cruel d'ongle a ronger, l'unité d'intervention confirma avoir sécurisé le périmètre et qu'aucun des « metteurs en scènes » ne se trouvaient a l'intérieur du bâtiment. Ils avaient disparus une fois de plus !

-Putain fait chier bordel de merde je vais les flinguer ces enfoirés de mes deux ! hurla Naruto.

- Calme-toi Naruto ! Tenta Kakashi.

-MAIS JE SUIS CALME ALORS NE ME DIS PAS DE ME CALMER !

-C'est vrai tu as raison, je te trouve particulièrement zen, ironisa l'argenté.

-Qu'est ce qu'on attend pour rentrer dans le lycée là ! « demanda » Naruto

-Sasuke, Ino, Sakura.

- On n'attend pas Choji ? demanda Naruto.

-Bah… il est derrière toi.

Naruto se retourna vivement et se retrouva nez a nez avec de petits yeux qu'il trouvait malsain en se moment même mais dont il ne fit aucune remarque.

-Tiens voila Ino et Sakura qui arrive.

Ils se retournèrent vers elles et Kiba résuma tout une fois de plus jusqu'à ce que Sasuke arrive et qu'il soit obligé de répéter l'histoire encore une fois.

-Bon ça fait trente piges là on rentre !

-Oui oui Naruto deux minutes, ils vérifiaient juste qu'il n'y avait pas de bombe.

Naruto roula des yeux et se dirigea à grand pas vers le hall du lycée. Sur la façade, il y avait trois portes en fer blanc avec de grande vitre à la hauteur de la tête. Lorsque Naruto mis la main sur la poigné et qu'il regarda à travers la fenêtre, son déjeuné lui remonta à la gorge. Il cru un instant qu'il allait vomir et s'était penché en avant avec sa main gauche devant sa bouche pour s'en empêcher. La scène de crime ressemblait étrangement à son lycée. Les casiers se trouvaient au fond du hall, et il imaginé aisément tout les enfants assis et terrorisé qui était en train de se préparer au pire pendant que les « metteurs en scène » se prenaient pour les auteurs de leur destin, choisissant comment se déroulerais la fin de leur vie.

-Naruto ça va. On comprendra si…

-C'est bon Ino, tout va bien.

Naruto releva la tête il avait toujours envie de dégueuler mais il allait se retenir, il avait déjà connu ça après tout ! Il tira donc la porte vers lui et entra dans le bâtiment. Les murs et le sol avait était « repeint » avec du sang ! Du sang partout. Sur les cadavres, non, sur les victimes… pire, sur les enfants !

-C'est horrible, commenta Sakura.

-Hmm, fut le seul son qu'émit Sasuke.

-Je crois que je ne m'y habituerais jamais, déclara Ino.

-Ils ont joué quel pièce, demanda Kiba. Je ne vois vraiment ce que ça peut-être.

Naruto commença a analyser tout ce qu'il voyait allant du détail le plus important, au détail le plus anodin.

-Cendrillon.

Un petit sourire naquis sur les lèvres de Sasuke, comme il s'y attendait, Naruto avait tut de suite devinait de quel conte il s'agissait. Nan, c'était même au-delà de ses espérances. Il pensait que Naruto devrait relire une bonne dizaine de fois le dossier avant de comprendre, ou alors qu'il s'intéresserait à autre chose en premier. Il ne faisait pas partit de l'élite pour rien après tout.

-Cendrillon ? Répéta Ino.

-Oui Cendrillon.

-Comment tu sais ça toi ? demanda Kiba.

-Les deux filles qui sont là, désigna Naruto, y en a une qui a les orteils coupés et l'autre qui a les talons coupés. Dans la version des frères Grimm, au moment de retrouver la propriétaire de la chaussure, la première sœur essaye la chaussure « mais le soulier était trop petit et le pouce n'y pouvait entrer. La mère s'empressa de lui tendre un couteau : "Coupe-le, lui dit-elle; quand tu seras reine, tu n'auras plus besoin de marcher." », le prince se rend compte de la supercherie et la deuxième sœur essaye la chaussure « mais ce fut le talon qui refusa d'entrer. Oui, le talon était trop gros. Alors la mère lui tendit le couteau et lui dit : "Coupe un bout du talon: quand tu seras reine, tu n'auras plus besoin de marcher." » . Les pauvres. Je suis sur qu'elles ont du se les couper elle-même.

-Tu en sais beaucoup sur Cendrillon, dit Ino.

-Hmm… fut la seul réponse de Naruto.

Il regarda de nouveau un peu partout et remarqua une anomalie.

-Ils ont encore laissé deux survivants ?

-Apparemment oui. Bah, on ne va pas s'en plaindre.

-Nan mais ça m'interpelle.

Il se dirigea vers la petite qu'il savait ne pas être la narratrice et en se rapprochant remarqua quelque chose. A coté de cette adolescente assise contre les casiers dont le regard était vide et dont les bras étaient pendants, il y avait un bouquet de roses rouges dont les pétales étaient peints en blanc. Les sourcils de Naruto se froncèrent, mais il y avait plus important, la jeune fille devait absolument lui parler.

-Bonjour. Je suis Naruto Uzumaki. Je suis policier. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre.

-C'es… C'est à… C'est a vous que… le message s'adresse ?

-Le message ? Euh oui, il est pour moi.

Naruto avait mentit. Il ne savait pas si le message lui était adressé, il le supposait seulement. Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre une précieuse information.

-Le Jo…

-Le Joker ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête avant de poursuivre.

-Il… Il vous souhaite un joyeux anniversaire. Et vous demande : « Pourquoi un corbeau ressemble à un bureau ? ». Et les roses sont pour vous.

Le message lui était donc bel et bien adressé ! Comment avait il sut pour son anniversaire ? Avait-il fait une enquête sur lui ? Le connaissait il aussi bien que ça ? Et les roses… L'histoire veut que ce soit des rose blanche qui soit peintes et non pas le contraire. Y avait-il un autre message qui lui était adressé à travers ces fleurs ? Les roses rouges dans le langage de fleur la passion, le désir de volupté et l'amour ardent alors que la rose blanche elle est symbole l'amour pur et de l'innocence. Ce bouquet voudrait il signifier qu'il se faisait passer pour un innocent malgré la passion qui l'habite?

-Naruto ? Appela Sakura.

-Hein ? De quoi ? demanda l'interpelé visiblement perdu.

-Tu avais l'air ailleurs…

-Oui je me suis perdu dans mes pensées désolé.

-Tu pense que ce message t'était adressé ? demanda Kiba.

-Je suis sur à quatre-vingt-dix pour cent que oui.

Le soir même, au bureau, après avoir analysé la scène de crime, ils étaient rentrés au bureau pour faire des recherches et trouver d'éventuel suspect en visionnant des vidéos et autres bordels de ce genre. Naruto lui réfléchissait encore et encore. Dans le bouquet de roses, il avait trouvé une carte de jeu, plus précisément, la carte du joker, et au dos, était marqué « pour ma princesse ». Pourquoi « pour ma princesse » ? Naruto jusqu'à preuve du contraire était un mec ! Pas une fille. Et puis, dans Alice au pays des Merveilles il y avait une reine mais nulle part on ne faisait référence à une princesse. Ce message lui était-il vraiment adressé finalement ?

-Naruto ?

L'interpellé se retourna vers Sasuke.

-Oui ? Qu'est ce que tu fais avec cette carte, il faut que l'on fasse un relevé d'empreinte.

- On n'en trouvera pas. Il ne commet pas d'erreur.

- On ne sait jamais.

Naruto donna à contre cœur la carte à son collègue.

-Bon j'ai dressé une liste d'éventuels suspects. On n'ira les interroger demain. On fait des équipes de deux pour aller interroger, n'oublions pas qu'ils sont extrêmement dangereux, rappela Sakura.

-J'me met avec Sasuke ! J'l'ai dit en prem's.

-Nan c'est moi avec Sasuke Ino le cochon !

-Tu peux toujours te mettre avec moi Sakura, rappela Kiba.

-Euh… Bon je vais me mettre avec … Naruto, hésita Sakura.

-Hmm si tu veux.

Choji se rapprocha de la jeune femme aux cheveux roses et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

-Je te conseil de faire trèèèès attention à sa princesse.

La rose fit une grimace. Oui, en effet elle avait intérêt à faire attention à lui comme à la prunelle de ses yeux parce que si par malheur il arrivait quoi que ce soit au petit protégé de Sasuke, elle était une femme morte !

Quelques minutes après, ils décidèrent tous de rentrer chez eux pour dormir sauf Naruto qui préféra rester pour revoir les enregistrements pour être sûr que l'on est oublié personne.

Le lendemain, Naruto arriva un petit peu en retard au boulot et alors qu'il allait se faire égueuler il se défendit en disant avoir trouvé quelque chose.

-Tu as trouvé quoi au juste ? demanda Sasuke.

-Regardez la vidéo. Vous voyez ses deux mecs ? Le roux et celui qui à une queue de cheval. Ils correspondent parfaitement ! En plus, j'ai vérifié, ils ont un casier judiciaire, Sakura et moi on ira les interroger.

Les sourcils de trois personnes dans la salle se froncèrent, ce gosse de dix-huit ans était trop intelligent pour son propre bien. Et surtout il fallait qu'ils soient plus prudents qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Sakura prétendit donc avoir besoin d'aller aux toilettes avant de partir interroger et envoya un sms au Valet et à l'As pour les mettre au courant et de surtout inventer une bonne histoire.

Une ou deux heures plus tard, le binôme sonnait à la porte d'un petit appartement d'où sortit un jeune homme à l'air blasé. Naruto en était sur, c'était lui mais Sakura lui avait dit qu'il ne fallait surtout pas être brusque parce que si jamais il avait raison, ils se feraient très certainement tuer tout les deux. Après un bon nombre de question, Naruto commençait à se demander si il avait raison, tout concordait, il ne pas être le Valet car il ne pouvait pas être à deux endroit à la fois, c'était impossible et vu que l'autre disait avoir était avec son pote roux toute la journée la veille, le roux ne pouvait pas être l'As. Quelque chose clochait, mais quoi ?

Dans sa tête, Sakura remercia le ciel que son complice soit intelligent et qu'il ai réussi à trafiquer des caméras de surveillance et que le blond n'y vois que du feu.

C'est donc déçut et bredouille sue le blond en question ressortit, c'était les dernier de leur liste.

-Espérons que les autres aient plus de chance. Dit la jeune femme.

-Hmm.

Alors qu'ils marchaient tous deux dans la rue, Naruto eux comme une lumière gênantes dans son œil et se tourna vers sa coéquipière pour lui demander si elle aussi avait vu la même chose que lui, seulement il découvrit sur la tempe de la rose un point rouge. Il réagis le plus vite possible, il mis ses bras autour de la tête de sa collège et il s'assit l'obligeant à s'assoir aussi. Le coup de feu retentit, les gens hurlèrent et paniquèrent Naruto et Sakura se mirent à l'abri derrière la voiture la plus proche et sortir leur arme même si ils savaient cela inutile car il ne pourrait pas avoir un sniper avec leur petit revolver.

-Naruto… Tu… tu es… Tu as été touché !

-C'est bon c'est trois fois rien, elle a juste traversé mon épaule.

-…

- On ne devrait pas prévenir tout le monde dans ces cas là.

-Si, j'appelle la centrale.

Après avoir prévenu comme prévu la centrale, Sakura emmena le blond à l'hôpital et l'y laissa pour aller faire son compte rendu aux autres membres de l'équipe et se faire ensuite tuer par un Joker très en colère quand il sera ce qu'il c'est passé.

Lorsqu'elle rentra dans la pièce les autres étaient déjà tous là.

-Ah bah enfin, on commençait à ce demander ce que vous faisiez, rigola Kiba.

-… Il est où Naruto ? Questionna Choji.

-Il est à l'hôpital.

Elle avait, pendant ça réponse, regardé Sasuke dans les yeux comme un enfant attendant la réaction de ses parent. Et après avoir vu les sourcils de Sasuke se fronçait, elle attendait le coup de grâce comme les grecque attendant que Zeus frappe.

-Que c'est-il passé ?

Le ton du brun pouvait paraitre calme mais il n'en était rien et la rose le savait parfaitement. A l'intérieur de lui il bouillait et il réfléchissait déjà à un moyen de la torturer.

-J'était visé par un sniper et il s'est fait tirer dessus en voulant me protéger. J'ai rien pu faire je suis désolée.

-Pas besoin de t'excuser je vais bien.

Ils se retournèrent tous vers le blond qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce, le bras en écharpe.

-Mais… Qu'est ce que tu fous là, demanda Ino.

-Bah je vais bien, comme la balle a traversé, il n'avait donc pas besoin de l'extraire, logique, et il n'y a pas beaucoup de dégât et je cicatrise vite alors ils m'ont laissé sortir.

-Hmm. Bon je suppose que à part ça vous êtes bredouille, donc on à rien comme d'hab. Sur ce, bonne nuit.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a ? demanda Naruto.

-… Faut que j'aille lui parler.

Sakura sortit donc à la suite de Sasuke pour aller négocier sa mort avec lui, elle attendit donc qu'ils soient seul dans le couloir pour lui parler.

-Sasuke, je suis désolée vraiment je ne l'ai pas vu venir je.

-C'est bon t'y est pour rien.

-Nan me tu pas…. Attends.. T'as dit quoi.

Sasuke soupira et lui expliqua qu'il n'allait pas la tuer mais qu'il fallait trouver celui qui avait fait ça parce que le sniper connaissait non seulement leurs identités mais en plus, Naruto était en danger étant donné qu'il avait protégé la dame.

-Je vais voir qui a fait ça et je te tien au courant.

Le lundi matin, lorsque Naruto rentra dans le bureau, il vit un bouquet de fleur. Des roses blanches peintes en rouge… avec du sang et une fleur de gladiolus blanche. Il y avait aussi une carte de jeu de carte, la même que la fois d'avant sauf que cette fois si, était écrit à la main : « Joyeux non anniversaire _(réplique du lièvre, du loir et du chapelier fou dans Alice au pays de merveilles le dessin animé)_ et bon rétablissement, je prends soin de toi princesse. »

Lorsque les autres arrivèrent, il leur expliqua et après analyse, le sang appartenait à un sniper qui avait fait partit des force spécial mais qui avait mal tourné. Quand à la fleur qui resté, elle n'était pas là pour rien, il chercha donc sa signification sur internet et trouva : « GLADIOLUS: Force de caractère, le souvenir, l'engouement, la beauté splendide, donne-moi une pause, je suis vraiment sincère, fleur des gladiateurs, l'admiration, raconte destinataires qu'ils percent le cœur comme une épée. », il ne comprenait rien que voulait donc lui dire le Joker ?

-NARUTOOO ! VITE REGARDE LA TV.

Lorsqu'il regarda la télé, il vit que les « metteurs en scène » était entrain de sévir à se moment précis. Mais il y avait plusieurs points qui n'allaient pas.

-Des imitateurs ?! Avait crié la rose.

Ils se retournèrent tous vers Sakura qui elle c'était tourné vers Sasuke qui ne disait rien mais qui n'était pas content de voir qu'on les imite.

Après un long massacre que les policiers avaient regardé, ils s'apprêtaient à aller sur la scène du crime quand un des imitateurs s'approcha de la caméra.

-Eh princesse, tu m'entends ? La prochaine cible, c'est toi.

* * *

Voila la fin de ce deuxième chapitre de RBIPRS (oui j'abrège et oui je sais, même l'abréviation est longue...). ^^

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout ^^


	3. Chapitre III: Les immitateurs

_**Roses blanches d'innocence peintes en rouge sang**_

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Horror/Romance

Raiting : M, vocabulaire incorrect, allusion au rapport sexuel (mais pas de description, pas de lemon) beaucoup de sang avec des scènes pouvant être choquante.

Note : Pardon pour les fautes d'orthographes.

Note 2 : Pardon pour le retard.

Note 3 Merci pour toute vos reviews et merci d'avoir lu et de venir jeter un coup d'œil.

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Zororonoa-kun** : Salut! Oui je sais le retard c'est chiant mais bon, dit toi que je n'abandonne pas, c'est un peu rassurant non ? Non je ne lis pas encore dans les pensée mais je suis contente que ça te plaise. C'est une histoire qui va être un peu longue donc tu vas avoir le temps de le revoir même si il n'apparait pas vraiment dans ce chapitre. Oui je ne sais pas Sakura prise pour cible m'est venu comme ça alors vu que j'étais inspiré ! Heureusement que ça ne fait pas bizarre. Oui je sais, je ne me suis pas relu c'est pour ça, j'ai fait pareil avec le dernier chapitre de mon autres fic. Don voilà la suite. Et merci pour ta review.

**sa14** : Merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas non plus.

**Jo et Jojo** : peut être bin que oui peut être bin que nan. Lol Plus serieusement, il y a des review auxquelles je ne réponds pas vraiment. Ce n'est pas pour être méchante c'est juste que si je vous raconte l'histoire, c'est plus drôle. Mais merci pour vos review elles me font plaisir. J'espère que ma « non réponse » ne vous déçoit pas trop.

**Ondie-Yoko** : Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise. Merci pour ta review.

**Nathalie** : toutes les réponses à tes questions sont dans ce chapitre, merci pour ta review en tout cas.

**Guest** : Je suis désolée que tu n'aime pas le fait d'avoir l'impression que l'histoire tournera autour de manipulation. Il y a une histoire derrière. Mais bon j'accepte la critique et suis ouverte. Dommage que tu n'ai pas aimé, merci quand même de m'avoir donné ton opinion, si j'écris une autre fic je la prendrais en compte (parce que pour celle là c'est trop tard).

* * *

**(*)Petite Note de ****Culture Générale**: De l'autre coté du miroir et le titre de la suite d'Alice aux pays des merveilles, d'où le titre de ce chapitre.

* * *

_Chapitre III: Les imitateurs, de l'autre côté du miroir (*)  
_

Naruto resta muet le reste de la journée. C'était quoi ce bordel !? Ils avaient voulu aller sur le lieu du massacre mais tout le monde s'étant aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'imitateur, l'accès leur avaient été refusé. Ce n'était pas leurs enquête, eux était une unité spécial qui ne s'occupait que des vrais « metteurs en scènes ». Ils avaient eu pour ordre de ne pas se mêler de ça, néanmoins Naruto était placé sous surveillance judiciaire et deux flics le suivait partout où il allait ce qui n'agaçait pas seulement Naruto.

-Arg ! Ils sont plantés là comme des piqués et aaaaaahhh ! Je craque j'en ai ma claque ! Sortez de cette pièce vous gênait ! Aboya Kiba.

-Mais c'est qu'il mordrait, rigola un des deux hommes.

-Nous devons assure la protection de monsieur Naruto. Déclara calmement le second.

-Faites le de dehors. Il n'y a qu'une seule issue donc si vous êtes devant la porte, il ne risquera rien. Et il ne risque rien non plus avec nous. Alors s'il vous plait, profitez que je sois calme et polis pour sortir. Déclara calmement Sasuke qui était visiblement agacé. Vous nous dérangez dans notre travail.

-Ouai d'abord ! Craqua Ino.

-De plus c'est un dossier confidentiel. Vous n'êtes pas censé entendre les détails de l'enquête, rajouta Sasuke.

-Mais Oui ! Se leva d'un coup Naruto. Oh Sasuke t'es le meilleur !

Sasuke s'apprêtait à lui demandé pourquoi quand le blond se mit à l'enlacer.

-Pour un peu je t'embrasserais.

Tout le monde fixait Naruto comme si ce dernier était fou et Sakura accusa même les deux flics en leurs disant que c'était à cause d'eux. Naruto relâcha Sasuke et mis à la porte les deux hommes de force.

-Euh… Naruto qu'est ce qui te prend ? demanda Sakura.

-Des flics !

-Euh oui c'était des policiers…

-Mais nan, les imitateurs !

-D'où tu sors ça toi ?! demanda Kiba.

-Mais réfléchis, Sasuke l'a dit lui-même, ce dossier est confidentiel !

-Oui mais tu sais certain élément son révélés aux infos.

-Mais pas le « princesse », déclara calmement Sasuke.

-C'est vrai ça, réfléchi Choji avant d'engloutir les miettes de chips de fin de paquet.

-Exact ! Sourie Naruto fière de son résonnement.

-Naruto tu es un géni ! s'exclama Ino.

Ce dernier sourie et se frotta l'arrière de la tête. Ils allaient devoir désobéir aux ordres et enquêter eux-mêmes sur les imitateurs et sur les autres flics.

Néanmoins quelque chose tracassait Sasuke. S'il s'agissait en effet de flics pourris, il ne pouvait pas laisser Naruto sans surveillance, c'était trop dangereux. Il allait devoir se charger lui-même de cette surveillance. Car si on veut que quelque chose soit bien fait, il vaut mieux le faire sois même. Maintenant la question était, jusqu'à quand devra t'il jouer au pieux chevalier ?

-Bien, mais surtout n'en parlez à personnes ! On ne sait pas sur qui on pourrait tomber. Ne faite confiance à personne. Naruto je compte sur toi pour ne rien dire à Kakashi. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit impliqué mais si il venait à en parler, il pourrait mettre tout le monde en danger et lui avec. Suis-je clair ?

-Oui Sasuke.

-Bien. Choji tu me trouve tout les flics qui n'étaient pas ici au moment du massacre, Kiba tu l'aide. Naruto tu épluche les vidéos tu vérifie les alibis des autres. Ino tu me fais des recherches sur tous ceux qui n'ont pas d'alibi. Quand a toi et moi Sakura on ira draguer.

-Hein ?

-Bah oui il faut bien des infos sans avoir l'air d'enquêter.

-Heu… oui.

Chacun se mit au travail mais c'était long et dur et plus la journée avancé et plus il était fatigué. Naruto avait mal aux yeux à force de regarder des vidéos. Choji et Kiba avait mal à la tête et commençait à faire n'importe quoi. Ils décidèrent tous de poursuivre cette enquête plus tard.

-Naruto tu rangeras s'il te plait. C'est ton tour, déclara Sasuke.

- Ah euh… D'accords.

Naruto rangea donc les dossiers avant de monter dans la voiture blindé que les deux flics voulaient absolument prendre. Ils le ramenèrent dans une chambre d'hôtel sois disant sécurisé et lui dire que si il avait un problème il n'avait qu'a crier. Naruto fit un sourire polis forcé avant de rentrer dans la chambre et de la refermer. Il soupira et tourna la clef afin de s'enfermer pis alluma la lumière.

La pièce était froide et la première chose que Naruto remarqua était que sous le radiateur il y avait un bol d'eau qui avait débordé et sur le lit un papier avec marqué « Radiateur en panne ». La chambre n'était pas bien grande et plutôt mal en point. Les murs étaient jaunis par le temps et des traces de fuite d'eau étaient visibles un peu partout. Le vieux parquet grinçait à chacun de ses pas et le lit au fond de la pièce avait l'air d'être sur le point de s'effondrer. La couverture était pleine de trous faite par des mites affamés. Et l'espace d'un instant, Naruto aurait juré avoir vu un cafards se faufiler sous le petit lit.

-Charmante petite chambre, déclara une voix suave derrière lui.

Naruto reconnu cette voix au ton moqueur tout de suite et posa sa main sur sa hanche par réflexe pour découvrir… un étui vide.

-Que… ?

- Calme-toi princesse, je ne te ferais rien.

-Pourquoi est ce que je te ferais confiance, Joker ?

-Parce que tu n'as pas le choix.

-Pourquoi es tu là si ce n'est pas pour me faire du mal ?

-Pour te protéger.

-Oh la bonne blague !

-Je suis sérieux.

-Nan les flics dehors me protège de gens comme toi !

-Erreur, je te protège de gens comme ses flics.

-… Tu fais référence aux imitateurs ?

-Oui.

-Tu sais de qui il s'agit ?

-Si je le savais ils ne seraient plus en vie et je n'aurais pas pris le risque de me faire arrêter pour te protéger d'eux.

-De toute façon tu es aussi pourri qu'eux.

-Non, derrière chacune de mes paroles, chacun de mes crimes, de mes faits et de mes gestes il y a une signification. Par exemple, dit il en s'approchant félinement de Naruto, derrière un baiser, dit il avant de l'embrasser sensuellement, il y a une signification, continua t il.

Naruto resta bouche bée. C'était la seconde fois qu'il se faisait embrasser par ce criminel. Il reprit ces esprits et s'apprêter à frapper l'homme qui lui faisait fasse quand ce dernier l'attrapa par le poignet, l'empêchant de porter son coup.

-Tu réagis comme une jeune pucelle, se moqua le Joker.

Le feu monta aux joues de Naruto. Ce type arrivait vraiment à le mettre dans tous ses états, si bien que c'était à peine s'il se reconnaissait.

-Tu es encore puceau ?

- Nan ! cria presque Naruto en dégageant son bras.

- Oh excuse-moi… J'ai cru.

-Monsieur. On vous a entendu crier est ce que tout va bien ?

-Euh oui. Un rat, rien de grave.

-Bien monsieur.

-Un rat ? demanda le Joker avec un regard à la fois interrogatif et amusé. Décidément, il ne manquait pas de cran.

-Part avant que je ne les rappelle !

-Non. Je ne partirais que quand je te saurais en sécurité. Et ce n'est pas le cas dans cette chambre d'hôtel ! Maintenant suis moi je vais t'emmener à un endroit où tu seras en sécurité.

-Et si je refuse de te suivre ? demanda Naruto en narguant le meurtrier.

-Je t'assomme, répondit simplement ce dernier.

-Qu'est ce qui me dit que je serais en sécurité ?

-Moi je te le dit princesse. Allez, viens, dit il en tendant la main.

Naruto regarda la main tendu et hésita. Ce n'était pas n'importe quelle main, c'était la main d'un criminel. Pas la main de n'importe quel meurtrier, la main d'un tueur d'enfant. Pire un massacreur d'enfant. Néanmoins, malgré cela, en cet instant précis il lui inspirait la confiance. Et par un élan d'inconscience, il attrapa la main blanche mais chaude de l'homme qui l'emmena jusqu'à la fenêtre et le fit sauter sur un balcon de l'étage d'en dessous, puis sur un autre avant de rentrer dans une chambre d'hôtel dont le balcon était ouvert. Le son de la douche leur indiqua qu'il ne se ferait pas surprendre il sortir donc de l'hôtel tranquillement avant de monter dans un 4x4 rouge.

-Où va-t-on ? demanda Naruto.

-Tu verras.

La route se passa dans un silence pesant. Naruto qui avait pris l'habitude de dormir des les deux premières minutes de voiture ne réussi pas à s'endormir. A chaque fois qu'il regardait le Joker et qu'il voyait son masque de bal il essayait de l'associer à toute les horreurs qu'il avait vu mais la seul chose dont son cerveau semblé se rappeler était ses baiser. A la fois doux et sauvage. Arg il recommençait !

La voiture s'arrêta et Naruto sortit de ses pensées.

-Tu devrais enlever ton masque, sinon ça fera louche.

-C'est toi qui devrais en mettre un. Déclara le Joker en lui tendant un masque identique au sien mais de couleur bleu saphir.

Naruto regarda le masque et malgré sa réticence, le mit.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant l'hôtel, Naruto remarqua que les gens qui rentraient et sortaient portaient eux aussi des masques de bals. Naruto compris, c'était une soirée spéciale. Ils se dirigèrent tout deux vers l'accueil de l'hôtel de luxe et demandèrent leur clef. Naruto eu un espoir lorsque la femme de l'accueil lui demanda le nom de la réservation mais cette espoir s'évanouit au moment ou le Joker donna le nom de Naruto. Puis il montère dans l'ascenseur où il n'était que tout les deux.

-Euh si tu compte me faire payer la note sache que c'est mort je n'ai pas les moyens.

-Ne t'inquiète pas princesse, je paie. Je voulais juste t'empêcher de faire une enquête plus tard.

-Hmm, grogna t-il. Et arrête de m'appeler princesse. Chui un mec j'te signal !

-Ah bon ? demanda ironiquement le meurtrier.

-Parfaitement ! Tu veux que je te montre ?!

-Tu me propose vraiment ? demanda le Joker avec un sourire quelque peu pervers aux lèvres.

-Euh… nan. Oublie.

-Faux j'ton !

-Tsss, fut la seule réponse du dit « faux j'ton ».

Ils arrivèrent au dernier étage et quand la porte s'ouvrit, c'était comme si Naroto venait d'un autre monde. Devant lui se trouvait une grande porte à double battant blanche avec de magnifique décoration couleur or. Des deux cotés de la porte se trouvaient des sortes de chandeliers où étaient disposés des ampoules dont la lumières tamisées ne faisait qu'accentuer la richesse des lieux. Lorsque le brun ouvrit la porte de la chambre, Naruto rentra d'un pas lent mais sur pour découvrir ce que cachait ce monde. Devant eux ce trouvait une grande pièce où était disposé un grand canapé en cuir beige et une table basse en verre. Il y avait de grande baie-vitrée qui donné sur un balcon gigantesque dont la vue était magnifique. Naruto se dirigea ensuite vers la porte à droite de la pièce et tomba sur une grande chambre avec un grand lit a baldaquin dont les draps en soie couleur ivoire donnée une sensation de légèreté à la pièce. Les tables de chevet disposé de chaque coté du lit étaient joliment décorés d'une lampe de chevet et d'un vase remplit d'un beau bouquet de fausse fleurs qui avaient l'air réelles. En sortant de la chambre, Naruto traversa presque en courant l'espèce de petit salon pour aller dans la pièce en face de la chambre : la salle de bain. Elle était tout aussi magnifique que les autres pièces. Une grande baignoire pour trônait au milieu de la pièce. Elle était magnifique et les pieds étaient des têtes de lion doré. A gauche il y avait deux lavabos avec à coté des serviettes et des savons emballés et jamais entamés et à droite il y avait un petite porte où se trouvait des toilettes.

Sasuke sourit en voyant ce garçon de dix huit ans agir comme un garçon de dix ans. Puis il attrapa son téléphone et appela sa collègue pour avoir des nouvelles sur l'enquête qu'il leur avait demandé de faire.

-Allo ?

-C'est moi.

_« -Ah Joker, j'attendais ton coup de fil. »_

-Qu'avez vous trouvé ?

_« -Rien en rapport avec Naruto. Je pense que c'est pour mieux t'atteindre qu'ils veulent s'en prendre à ta princesse. »_

-Hmm je m'en doutais.

_« -Et là il y a malheureusement du monde sur la liste. »_

- Héhé, je m'en doutais aussi.

_« -Ce n'est pas drôle Sasuke ! »_

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ma princesse, je la protège.

_« -C'est justement pour ça que je m'inquiète ! Je sais que tu préfèreras le protéger que de te protéger toi-même. »_

-Et avec Shikamaru et Gaara ?

_« -Ils sont allés à la chambre d'hotel comme tu leur à demandé. Ils ont d'ailleurs râlés, ils m'ont dit avoir vu un cafard énorme. Gaara c'est même amusé à le torturé en plantant des petite aiguille dans… »_

-Abrège.

_« -Euh oui ils attendent et aux dernières nouvelles aucun flic n'a essayé de rentrer dans la chambre. »_

-Bien, continuaient comme ça.

Il raccrocha et regarda sa princesse qui prit un air innocent voulant dire « non non je n'écoutait pas ! »

-Tu devrais prendre une douche et aller te coucher, je dormirais sur le canapé.

Le blond acquiesça et s'exécuta. Le lendemain matin il fut réveillé par la sonnerie de son portable. Il l'attrapa et décrocha.

-Allo ?

_« -Naruto ? Dieux merci tu réponds ! T'es où ? »_

-Kiba ? Euh je sais pas trop, dans un hôtel de luxe.

_« -Qu'es ce que tu fous là bas ! »_

-C'est un longue histoire.

_« -Ouai bah dépêche toi de te ramener, les imitateurs sont en train de massacrer et ce n'est pas beau à voir ! On est au lycée Paul Eluard, tu connais. »_

-Ouai mais ils font ça le matin ?

_« -Apparemment. Bon tu te dépêche ?! » _

Lorsque Kiba raccrocha brutalement, Naruto rassembla ses esprits. Il regarda autour de lui et remarque que sur la table de chevet de droite il y avait son revolver et sur la table de chevet de gauche il ya avait le masque du Joker et le sien, cette enfoiré était partit pendant la nuit et l'avait nargué en enlevant son masque !

Après avoir demandé à l'accueil de lui appeler un taxi, il attendit dehors et monta dans le taxi. Il arriva sur les lieux du massacre un dizaine de minutes plus tard et la « pièce » n'était toujours pas fini.

-Je suis là.

-Ah bah c'est pas trop tôt, s'exclama Ino.

-Quand est ce qu'on rentre ? demanda Naruto en vérifiant les balles de son chargeur.

-Ils ne veulent pas qu'on rentre, si jamais on rentre ils tueront tous le monde.

-Oh bah si ils ne veulent pas qu'on rentre on va attendre, déclara amèrement Naruto. Nan mais vous vous foutez de ma gueule la sérieux. Dans tout les cas ils tueront tous le monde.

-Le truc c'est que personne n'a le courage d'y aller, déclara Kiba.

-Ah bah elle est belle la police la vache. Bande de sans couilles, cria t-il au force d'unité spécial qui attendait armée jusqu'aux dents que le massacre sois fini.

Sasuke sourit, ça ce n'était pas faux.

-Bon bah j'y vais.

-Hein mais t'es malade. Le suicide n'est pas la meilleur des solutions.

-J'adore ton optimisme Sakura.

Naruto commença à avancer vers le grand portail vert de l'école mais une main lui attrapa le poignet en le serrant très fort. Il se retourna et tomba sur deux orbes noirs charbon très dissuasifs.

-C'est trop dangereux et c'est ce qu'ils veulent.

-Peut être mais il y a des enfants qui attendent a l'intérieur que de voir que quelqu'un s'inquiète pour leur sort. Et cette personne, ce sera moi ! ajouta-t-il en dégageant son poignet.

Il sauta par dessus le portail sans écouter les appelles incessant de ces collègues et de ces supèrieurs. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la grande porte du hall, il expira un grand coup pour se donner du courage et mis la main sur la poignet quand soudains la porte s'ouvrit et une main l'attrapa par le bras le faisant entrer de force dans le hall. Projeté en avant il se retrouva les deux genoux parterre et il entendit la porte être fermé à clef derrière lui.

-Princesse ! Merci de vous joindre à nous, il nous manqué justement un nain pour s'occuper de blanche-neige.

L'homme qu'il lui parlait était grand avec la peau blanche. Son masque violet faisait ressortir ses yeux jaune, des yeux de serpent. Son long cheveu noir semblait collant et visqueux à cause du sang qui avait giclé.

Naruto détailla un peu plus chaque personne présente. Contrairement aux vrais « metteurs en scènes » ils étaient mal préparé et il était plutôt facile pour Naruto de découvrir leur identité pour quelqu'un qui avait épluché tout les dossiers et qui retenait tous ce qu'il voyait. Néanmoins, qui disait ravisseur identifié signifié aussi chance de survie mince voir nul.

L'homme qu'il supposait être le chef et qui avait les yeux de serpent n'était autre que le docteur Orochimaru, un médecin légiste aussi intelligent qu'effrayant. Il était passionné par les cadavres, le Joker et Sasuke dont il trouvait le corps fascinant. Ino avait raconté à Naruto qu'une fois il lui avait demandé si il pourrait faire l'autopsie de Sasuke lui-même. Ce dernier l'avait regarde froidement et lui avait qu'il s'en fichait.

L'homme qui se tenait debout à coté de lui avec les cheveux gris attaché en queue de cheval n'était autre que son assistant, Kabuto. Un jeune médecin légiste qui avait était adopté étant jeune par ce fameux Orochimaru. Il supposa que ce dernier représenté l'As.

L'homme représentant le Roi était un homme fort et large d'épaule aux cheveux roux. Quand à l'école de police on lui avait dit qu'il avait une double personnalité, il n'y croyait pas, cette homme était trop gentil d'après lui et de plus il adoré les animaux qui l'aimaient tout autant. Voir Juugo déçut énormément Naruto qui s'empressa de regarder la jeune femme aux cheveux couleur magenta.

Elle, s'il se souvenait bien s'appelait Karin. Elle avait été rejetée par Sasuke de manière assez brutal quelque jour avant la première attaque des imitateurs, le faux Joker avait probablement profité de cet instant de faiblesse pour la recruter.

Et enfin, le valet, qui était a coté de lui, était un homme aux cheveux blancs avec des mèches bleu. Il ne le connaissait pas personnellement mais l'avait déjà vu dans l'enceinte du bâtiment et avait lut son dossier. Cet homme, Suigetsu , dont les dents était aiguisé comme de rasoir était plutôt effrayant. Il tenait dans la main une grande épée pleine de sang qui dégoulinait de partout mais cela ne semblait pas le déranger plus que ça.

Naruto s'apprêter à dire quelque chose quand un coup de feu retentit. Puis un second, puis un troisième et ainsi de suite. Il s'arrêta au bout de sept, celui qui avait tiré devait être à court de balle dans son chargeur. Quand le bond regarda autour de lui, il vit que celui qui se tenait à coté de lui avait été touché en plein milieux du front. L'autre mort était Kabuto qui avait protégé son maitre lors des coups de feu. La femme elle était blessé et les deux autres avait réussi a ce mettre à l'abri suffisamment tôt.

Orochimaru sortit alors son arme et le pointa sur Naruto qui savait qu'il ne pourrait échapper à cette balle à moins d'un miracle. Car même si il soupçonnait le médecin légiste d'être un très mauvais tireur, il ne pensait pas que se dernier puisse le rater à une telle distance. Ensuite tout ce passa super vite, le serpent tira, Sasuke se jeta sur Naruto, il tira à son tour, le serpent pris la balle en pleine tête. D'autres coups de feu retentir, impossible de savoir d'où ils venaient, la tête de Naruto lui tournait mais Sasuke avait pris la situation en main, il tira trois fois, deux fois sur Juugo qu'il avait raté et une troisième fois sur Karin qu'il eut en plein cœur.

Lorsque Sasuke se releva légèrement et qui'il lui demandait si ça aller, sa voix lui paraissait lointaine, la seule chose que Naruto remarqua était que son coéquipier était blessé et que c'était de sa faute. Il attrapa entre ses deux main la tête de son coéquipier qui ce calma à se contact et appuya son front contre le sien en lui murmurant qu'il était désolé. Sasuke pris de court n'eut qu'un seul reflex, l'embrassait.

Il regretta bien vite se geste quand il remarqua le regard de Naruto incrédule.

_« Je serais capable de démasquer le Joker rien qu'en l'embrassant »._ C'était ce qu'avait affirmé un jour Naruto. Le mieux étant de faire comme si de rien était.

-Désolé, je me suis laissé emporter par l'ambiance, déclara Sasuke en se relevant.

Voyant que celui qui était sous lui ne réagissait pas, il commença à s'inquiéter.

-Naruto ?

L'appelé releva la tête et se releva avant de regarder le sol.

-Désolé c'est juste que tu embrasse presque comme le Joker tu es juste… plus doux.

-C'est un compliment ?

-Oui… Je crois.

-Oh…

-Sasuke ! Naruto ! Oh Dieu merci vous êtes en vie ! s'exclama Ino.

-Bande d'abrutit ! Je vous préviens c'est la dernière fois que vous vous jeté comme ça à l'aveuglette dans la cage au lion ! Et comment vous auriez fait si jamais ils vous avaient tué hein ?

-Sakura, calme toi, soupira Sasuke.

-Et si il vous avez torturé et qu'il vous avez arraché les boyaux pour vous le faire bouffer hein ! Et si…

-SAKURA ! cria Kiba

- Calme-toi, répéta Sasuke.

-Tu es blessé, constata Choji.

Sasuke regarda son bras et dit que ce n'était rien de grave.

Quand Naruto lui proposa de l'accompagner à l'hôpital, le brun refusa et lui dit qu'il préfèrerait qu'il rédige son rapport a sa place, ce que Naruto s'empressa d'accepter.

Sasuke partit donc à l'hôpital seul. Une fois la balle retiré, le médecin lui donna des analgésiques et lui conseilla de se reposer avant de sortir de la chambre.

Lorsque Sasuke ouvrit les yeux quelques heures plus tard, il savait qu'il était là, à le regarder, à le surveiller.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-N'est ce pas évident, je viens voir comment tu te porte, petit frère.

Sasuke tiqua, on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'Itachi se soit toujours comporté en grand frère modèle. Voyant que son frère ne répondait pas, Itachi mit fin au silence qui n'était interrompu que par des « bips » qui ramené Sasuke à la triste réalité, il n'était pas mort, et son frère lui faisait face.

-Tu te mets trop souvent en danger ces temps si.

-De quoi est ce que tu parles ?

-De ta soit disant princesse.

-Que vient il faire là dedans.

-Contrairement à ce que tu pense, tu es un descendant des Uchiwa, un des derniers !

-Ouai je me souviens maintenant, y a un mec il a tué ma famille dis donc et du coup on est plus que deux. Ah mais… attends cette personne c'est TOI ! Cracha Sasuke qui commençait à perdre son self contrôle.

-De quoi est ce que tu parle, j'ai était victime d'un complot, tu te rappelle ?

-Arrête ! Pas avec moi ! Tu as peut-être manipulé le jury et le juge mais ça ne marche pas avec moi.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, tu es un des dernier et j'aimerais très sincèrement que tu reste en vie, tu pourrais m'être utile. Et si ta « princesse », dit il d'un ton amère, met cette vie en danger, je n'aurais pas d'autre choix que de la tuer. Tu comprends ma position j'espère.

-Espèce de connard !

-Reste calme enfin. Prends plus soin de toi et je ne lui ferais rien… enfin en théorie. Ajouta t il avant de quitter la chambre.

Sasuke jura. La vérité, il ne la connaitrait jamais. Itachi ne voulais pas qu'il là connaisse. Il devait protéger son frère. Son précieux petit frère qu'il aimait plus que tout. Et si pour cela il devait tuer tout les gens qui comptait pour ce dernier, alors soit, il le ferait ! Même si pour cela il se ferait détester ! Et ce Naruto n'échappait pas à la règle.

Soudain, le téléphone de Sasuke sonna, il ne l'avait pas éteint et se ferait tuer par l'infirmière si elle l'entendait, il s'empressa donc de décrocher.

-Allô ?

_« -Sasuke ? C'est Sakura ! On a un gros, gros, gros problème ! »_

* * *

_Voila la fin de ce troisième chapitre de RBIPRS_

_Encore désolée pour le retard... Et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout ^^_


	4. Chapitre IV : Naruto et les dix nains

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Horror/Romance

Raiting : M, vocabulaire incorrect, allusion au rapport sexuel (mais pas de description, pas de lemon) beaucoup de sang avec des scènes pouvant être choquante.

Note : Pardon pour les fautes d'orthographes.

Note 2 : Pardon pour le retard.

Note 3 Merci pour toute vos reviews et merci d'avoir lu et de venir jeter un coup d'œil.

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Guest :** Merci pour ta review. Et non ce n'est pas du sadisme au dernier degré. Et si ça peut te convaincre qu'il y a pire, regarde la fin de ce chapitre :p

**SAINT ANGEL : **Merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ^^ Ce n'est pas si sadique que ça, y a pire !

* * *

_Chapitre IV : __Naruto et les dix nains._

_"-Sasuke ? C'est Sakura ! On a un gros, gros, gros problème !"  
_

_-_De quel genre ?

_"-Du genre trop la merde !"_

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, lorsque la jeune femme devenait vulgaire, c'était très mauvais signe en général.

-Qu'est ce qui passe ?

_"- Je ne sais pas trop comment te le dire…"_

-Accouche !

_"- Le directeur c'est entretenu avec le président et ce dernier à déclaré que l'affaire n'avançait pas assez vite."_

-Et ?

_-Et il pense que notre équipe et trop petite pour des criminels de ce niveau…_

-Je crains le pire là…

_- Ils veulent que l'on s'associe avec le FBI._

-Oh putain. On va avoir des boulets dans les pattes.

_-Ouai… Ah attends. Qu'es ce que c'est ?_

Sasuke ne répondit pas, ce n'était pas à lui qu'elle s'adressait. Une petite voix d'homme se fit entendre mais la rose avait certainement collé son téléphone contre sa poitrine comme elle en avait l'habitude et Sasuke ne pu distinguer de la conversation que deux ou trois mots qu'il n'était même pas sur d'avoir bien comprit.

_"-Euh Sasuke ? T'es toujours là ?"_

-Oui je t'écoute.

_"- Tu ne va pas être content… Pas content du tout…"_

-Sakura, je déteste ce faux suspense !

_"-L'équipe du FBI qui va travailler avec nous à partir du mois prochain c'est… L'équipe de ton frère."_

De rage, Sasuke envoya son portable s'éclater contre un mur seulement il n'entendit pas le son du portable se fracassant, il n'entendit que le bruit quand ce dernier tomba à terre ainsi qu'un « aie ». Sasuke releva la tête et vit son blond préféré en train de se frotter le front.

-Désolé. Je ne voulais pas te viser.

-Eh bah… Qu'est ce que ça aurait donné si tu avais visé !

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de sourire, si il y avait bien quelqu'un qui pouvait le calmer et lui faire oublier sa rage, c'était bien sa princesse.

Il le détailla. Depuis le jour du massacre, il n'avait jamais pris le temps de le détailler, de peur que ce dernier ne le reconnaisse. Pourtant ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui en manquait.

Sasuke n'avait que remarqué deux - trois petits détails comme sa taille, son cou, ses bras et se yeux. Il avait grandit. Il se l'était déjà dit après le massacre mais il avait encore grandit. Il était toujours plus petit que lui mais de très peu et s'il continuait à grandir ainsi, il ne tarderait pas à le rattraper et pourquoi pas le dépasser. Il s'était musclé aussi cela allait de soit. Il avait certainement fait de la boxe après le massacre afin de se défouler et de passer ses nerf sur quelqu'un ou quelque chose, d'où la largeur de ses bras et de son cou. Il se rappela de ce petit garçon, un peu rondouillet avec de bonnes joues joufflues. Il sourit. Oui il avait changé. Mais pas totalement. Pas ses yeux. Peu importe ce qu'il avait vu ou vécu, ses yeux était toujours aussi pur et son regard aussi franche. Sasuke secoua sa tête pour cesser de divaguer.

-Ça va ? Tu as mal à la tête ? Le questionna le blond inquiet.

-Non non je pensais juste.

-Ah.

Naruto regardait parterre trouvant certainement le nœud de son lacet plus intéressant, ou moins intimidant. Mais bon il n'y avait pas de quoi s'étonner à ce que le blond n'affronte pas son regard, après tout, Sasuke l'avait embrassé. Comme ça. Après avoir tué des gens. Le blond devait être partagé entre le dégout et la reconnaissance.

-Je… Je voulais te remercier. Pour m'avoir sauvé.

-C'est normal. Tu voulais aussi me parler du baiser ?

Naruto releva la tête rapidement et le fixa droit dans les yeux. Sasuke avait opté pour « ne passons pas par quatre chemin » alors que ce que Naruto avait le moins envie de faire était de parler, là, maintenant, dans un hôpital d'un baiser furtif, qui n'était pas si furtif que ça après réflexion. Naruto lors du baiser avait d'abord sentit comme une décharge électrique, puis s'était sentit comme sur un nuage avant que son sang ne se mettent à bouillonner à l'intérieur de lui, sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues et surtout sentant une chaleur bien connu se déplacer dans le bas du ventre. Cette sensation, c'était la deuxième fois qu'il la ressentait, la première fois étant la fois avec le Joker. Puis après coup, il s'en était voulu, comme la première fois d'ailleurs. Comment avait il put ressentir du plaisir alors qu'autour de lui tout n'était que sang, cadavre et enfant mort.

-Euh je…

-Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dut faire ça. C'est sous le coup de l'émotion.

Il lui avait dit ça tout simplement, si bien que pendant trois secondes, Naruto eut l'impression d'être un idiot qui s'en faisait pour rien. Mais après il se dit que le problème ne venait pas de là. Sasuke essayé de ne pas le mettre mal à l'aise afin que cela n'affecte pas leur travail.

-Je comprends.

Il avait prononcé ces mots comme un murmure en baissant la tête. Etait il déçut ? Oui. Mais pourquoi ? Attendait-il quelque chose de ce baisé ? Oui. Mais quoi, ça il n'en savait rien. Enfin s'il en avait une idée mais cette idée le dégouta, ou plutôt, il se dégoutait lui-même. Il ne pouvait pas se servir de Sasuke pour oublier les baisers du Joker.

-Naruto.

Le brun l'avait interpelait le plus calmement du monde et lorsque il vit l'interpellé les joues rose et en train de se mordre la lèvre inférieur, il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était trop mignon et qu'il était toujours autant enfant que la première fois qu'il l'avait vu.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit sur une Ino et un Kiba tout agités, lui qui avait besoin de repo n'était pas près de se reposer.

-Bon Sasuke, je te laisse, on se reverra au travail. Dit Naruto avant de faire un signe de la main pour dire un au revoir collectif à ses amis.

Le lendemain, Naruto soupira de soulagement, Sasuke n'était pas revenu, se dernier ne cicatrisait apparemment pas aussi vite que lui, puis il s'en voulut d'avoir pensé cela. Certes il ne voulait pas à avoir à affronter son regard mais ce n'était pas une raison pour souhaitait que l'homme qui s'était blessais en le sauvant reste en repos un peu plus longtemps.

-Naruto ?

-Hmm ? Qu'y a-t-il Sakura ?

-Je te demandais si tu voulais venir avec moi voir Sasuke.

Choji fronça les sourcils. Il avait parié avec la rose qu'il emmènerait un cadeau à Sasuke qui lui ferait plaisir et cette dernière lui avait dit qu'elle ferait mieux. Et quoi de mieux pour faire plaisir au prince que sa princesse ?

-Non désolé Sakura, je travail sur quelque chose.

-Ah bon… Tant pis, déclarât la rose déçut. Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-J'étudie les contes.

-Les contes ?

-Oui au début, il n'y avait qu'une seule classe par pièce et donc un nombre moins important de personnage comme peau d'âne ou le petit chaperon rouge. Faisant refaire la scène jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y est plus assez de personnage. Je me demandais si il avait modifié parce qu'il s'en était lassé ou bien il avait prévu de faire de plus en plus gros.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est intéressant… Sans vouloir te vexer.

-Eh bien à par pour Alice au pays des merveilles, il on suivit le second raisonnement.

-Et ?

- Bah laisse-moi finir ! De un, pourquoi es ce que mon école à échappé à la règle et surtout, maintenant que les imitateurs ont jouaient _Blanche-neige_ que vont il jouer comme pièce ? Sachant qu'il ne l'avait pas joué et que je suis sur qu'il gardait pour une grande occasion !

Sakura resta bouche bée. Certes ils avaient eu pour intention de jouer soit _Blanche neige_ sois _La belle au bois dormant_ lors de leur prochain coup, mais comment ce garçon avait put arriver à un raisonnement aussi précis. De plus il avait raison, il était hors de question de jouer _Blanche-neige_ une seconde fois. Il n'allait tout de même pas s'abaisser au niveau des imitateurs et imiter à leur tour. Même si leur représentation aurait était meilleure.

-Oh Naruto tu es un géni ! s'exclama la rose.

-Ah bon… Pourquoi ? demanda ce dernier.

-Euh comme ça. Eh Choji, interpela la rose. Dès qu'on a finit, on va le voir !

-Ok mais je vais gagner ! S'exclama l'interpelé.

-N'y compte pas trop ! Rigola Sakura.

-De quoi vous parlez ? Les interrogea le blond qui ne comprenait rien.

-Rien, un p'tit délire entre nous, répondit Choji.

Naruto leva un sourcil interrogateur mais en voyant ses collègues se mettre à travailler, il passa à autre chose et se remis à travailler.

Dans l'après midi Sasuke se réveilla et plongea sa main sous son oreiller par reflex mais ne trouva pas la rassurante arme à feu qu'il aurait trouvait s'il était chez lui. Sakura et Choji entrèrent dans sa chambre, rassuré, il retira sa main de son sous son coussin et les regarda.

-Eh calme toi, on est venu te rendre visite pas te tuer, déclara le costaud bonhomme qui avait remarqué le reflex de son partenaire.

Regardant ces partenaires de façon impassible, Sasuke se demanda pourquoi ils étaient là alors qu'ils étaient venu lui rendre visite il y avait peu, juste avant que son frère ne débarque.

A ce souvenir, le brun ne put s'empêcher de grimacer.

-On est venu pour te rendre le moral dit la rose avec un grand sourire.

-Quel est le pari ? demanda le brun indifférent.

Ni Sakura ni Choji ne parurent surpris. Le ténébreux avait toujours lut en eux comme dans un livre ouvert.

-Celui qui arrive à te faire le plus plaisir gagne.

-Gagne quoi ?

-La priorité sur la prochaine victime de torture mental, répondit la rose.

Sasuke sourit, ces amis, car ils l'étaient, était de grand malade mais c'est comme ça qu'il les appréciait.

-Faites vos jeu, déclara Sasuke.

-Je t'ai trouvé un super collège pour le lundi dans deux semaines. J'ai presque tout prévu pour notre prochain massacre avec l'aide de Shikamaru mais il ne te restera plus qu'à trouver un scénario, annonça le plus costaud avec un grand sourire, narguant la rose.

-Eh bien moi j'ai le scénario ! Dit-elle en tirant la langue à son rival.

Sasuke sourit, rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir qu'un massacre. C'est sa princesse qui allait être de mauvaises humeurs. Mais il aimait son regard remplis de détermination lors d'un massacre.

-Quel conte à tu choisis ? Demanda t il impatient.

-_Blanche-neige._

Il perdit un peu son sourire, il espérait mieux de la part de la seule fille du groupe. Il était étonnant de la part de la Dame de ne pas avoir plus réfléchit.

-HAHAHA, rigola le plus costaud. Imiter les imitateurs. Tu nous fais descendre bien bas. Désolé ma belle, je gagne !

-Je n'en suis pas si sur !

Intéressait, Sasuke regarda la rose avec un regard interrogatif, elle se faisait désirer. Pourquoi avait elle contredit Choji ? Cela était très intéressant. Son sourire confiant montrait que la jeune femme avait foi en son raisonnement.

-C'est Naruto qui m'a donné cette idée, commença la rose.

La garce se dit Choji, elle jouait avec les sentiments du ténébreux, ce n'était pas du jeu. Le dit ténébreux quant à lui fut soudain très intéressait pas la proposition de la Dame.

-Certes les imitateurs ont déjà joué la pièce mais on doit montrer que cela ne nous affectera pas. Et puis leur boulot était bâclé. On doit montrer qui son les vrai « metteurs en scène ».

Elle n'avait pas tord. Il avait eu l'intention de jouer _Blanche neige_ à l'origine car n'est ce pas un conte incontournable ? Néanmoins, les imitateurs avaient quelque peu arrêté leur plan. Mais il fallait montrer au monde que non seulement cela ne serait pas sans conséquence mais aussi que rien ne les arrêteraient.

-Sakura. C'est une merveilleuse idée. Tu gagne.

La jeune femme rigole et tira à nouveau la langue à son partenaire.

-C'est de la triche, déclara le perdant avec une mauvaise foi évidente. Moi aussi si je disais que Naruto m'avait aidé j'aurais gagné.

Sasuke sourit. C'est vrai qu'en tant normal, il les aurait déclaré ex aequo mais la jeune femme ayant avait trouvait le bonne argument pour le convaincre ou plutôt, pour le persuader, elle gagné de façon très peu loyal.

-C'est pas faux, c'est pas faux. Souri la jeune femme consciente de ce qui avait était décisif.

-Bon alors dans deux semaines tout est ok. Prévenait les autres si ce n'est pas encore fait, leur indiqua Sasuke. J'étudierais le plan plus tard. Il faut que je sorte de l'hôpital de toute façon. Je ne supporte pas ses bips à longueur de journée.

*******Deux semaines plus tard******

Sasuke se regarda dans le rétroviseur en mettent son masque de bal. Ce massacre allait lui changer les esprits. Il avait besoins d'oublier que son frère allait bientôt rejoindre l'équipe et surtout oublier le fait que sa princesse l'évitait de plus en plus.

Il sortit de la voiture et rentra par la porte fenêtre de l'infirmerie. L'infirmière se retourna brusquement et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à hurler, le valet, passa derrière et l'égorgea d'un simple coup de couteau avant de lécher le sang sur le couteau.

Ils traversèrent l'infirmerie puis arrivèrent dans le hall. La sonnerie avait à peine retentit que déjà les plus pressés arrivèrent. En les voyants, ils s'immobilisèrent. Le sourire de Sasuke s'agrandit en un rictus difforme et maléfique. Il aimait voir la peur sur leur visage.

En voyant des filles arriver, le Roi, Choji se lécha les doigts, comme il le faisait après avoir finit un paquet de chips, mangeant jusqu'à la dernière particule de sel.

Le regard fou de l'As refroidit le directeur quand ce dernier voulu aller se cacher dans son bureau ou aller chercher une arme peut être. L'As avait envie de sang, plus qu'à son habitude. Sans doute parce qu'il n'avait pas fait lui-même la peau à ses enfoirés d'imitateurs.

La Dame elle faisait claquer ses talons, sautillant d'impatience. Surtout que grâce au pari qu'elle avait gagné. Elle allait s'occuper elle-même du narrateur pour être sur que cette dernière ne révèlera pas d'indice qui pourrait se retourner contre eux. Elle devait non seulement faire en sorte que la personne en charge de la narration ne sera pas capable de parler mais aussi qu'elle face un blocage sur sa mémoire. Sasuke ayant protégé Naruto de tout attaque physique ou mental, le blond les avait presque reconnu mais heureusement le choc d'un massacre avait suffit à ce qu'il ne soit pas sur. Sa tache était la plus importante et elle ne décevrait pas le beau brun.

Le valet qui avait déjà commençait la distribution des rôles, affichait un regard las. Ces choix étaient judicieux et tout calculé afin d'être sur de pouvoir s'amuser et profiter du spectacle plus tard.

Lorsque Sasuke regarda les gens qui n'avaient pas encore de rôle, son regard fut attiré par une jeune fille qui tripoté sa gourmette. Alice. Jolie prénom. Il sourit. C'est sa princesse qui allait être contente.

-Dame.

-Oui Joker, se retourna l'interpellé.

-Tu t'occuperas d'elle. Et fais en sorte qu'elle demande à ma princesse «Miroir miroir, qui cours après l'autre. Le lapin après le temps, ou le temps après le lapin. »

Sakura sourit. Cela voulait tout dire. Il avait l'intention de prévoir un autre coup et il fera croire à Naruto qu'il y était presque et… au moment ou il pensera qu'il pourrait les coincer, il commettra le massacre. Cet homme était vraiment très joueur.

Elle s'y mit donc mais à en juger par les tremblements incontrôlables de la jeune fille, cela ne devrait pas se révélé être une tache bien compliqué.

Le Valet Shikamaru donna des anesthésiant léger à sept garçons et leur fit des garrots bien serrés avec de larges élastiques au dessus du niveau des genoux, puis, à l'aide d'une scie circulaire, scia en dessous du niveau du genou. Les hurlements des garçons étaient tout simplement terrorisants. Il criait si fort leur douleur que les autres élèves avaient l'impression de ressentirent une partie de leur douleur. Certaine personne s'évanouir à la simple entente de la scie. Les autres, ceux qui auraient préféré s'évanouir se mirent à vomir. A l'aide d'une seringue, pendant que le valet sciait, l'As leur administrait un liquide permettant la rapide coagulation du sang. Il ne fallait pas que les sept nains meurent avant d'avoir rencontré Blanche neige.

Le Joker félicita la Dame, le scénario était sanglant, tout ce qu'il aimait. Puis le spectacle commença, la pauvre Blanche neige, une jolie fille brune avec la peau plutôt claire et aux yeux vert, était couverte de sang et pas que du sien. Elle avait était torturé et violé par le chasseur. Le chasseur lui était en train de se faire tuer par la reine à l'aide d'un bout de miroir brisé. La fille jouant la reine souriait. Elle devenait folle. Elle avait dut manger le cœur d'une de ces amies et depuis, la folie se lisait dans ces yeux. C'était une lueur que Sasuke reconnu rapidement. C'était la même lueur que celle qu'il voyait dans les yeux de son partenaire aux cheveux rouges.

Le chasseur mort, la reine donna la pomme que le Roi venait de lui tendre à la pauvre Blanche neige qui mordit dedans avant de se mettre à convulsait et de baver comme un chien ayant la rage. Le prince, en embrassant la morte, ce contamina et mourut de la même manière et enfin, pour finir, le narrateur, un jeune garçon aux long et au regard perçant tua la reine afin de clore la pièce.

Une fois le spectacle finit, ils descendirent au sous sol ou il y avait un mini gymnase qui ne servait plus qu'à entreposer toute sorte d'équipement. Ils poussèrent un cheval d'arçon et retirèrent la grille de la gaine d'aération avant de s'y faufiler.

Une fois sorti du bâtiment, ils se changèrent et alors que Shikamaru et Gaara ramenèrent la voiture dans leur entrepôts. Ensuite, séparément et à intervalle irrégulier, ils arrivèrent devant le portail du collège et rejoignirent leurs collègues.

Naruto arriva en même temps que Sasuke et Kakashi leur résuma la situation. Le blond, plus qu'énervé, sortit son arme et vérifia son chargeur avant de se diriger vers le portail, puis une main, forte et grande se posa sur son épaule. Au fond de lui Naruto sentit comme un danger et se retourna vivement avant de menacer le propriétaire de cette main avec son arme. L'homme était grand et son regard était menaçant, une lueur à la fois dangereuse et amusé se lisait dans ses yeux.

-Naruto ! Baisse ton arme ! Hurla Kakashi.

-Quand il aura retiré sa main de mon épaule et qu'il aura fait un pas en arrière.

-Naruto c'est un agent du FBI, tenta de le raisonner Kiba.

-Ca c'es le regard d'un assassin, pas celui d'un agent !

L'homme parut soudain surprit mais cette réaction avait durée l'espace d'un si court instant qu'il crut l'avoir rêvé.

-Moi, un assassin ? Se moqua l'homme.

-Naruto c'est bon c'est mon frère.

Naruto regarda Sasuke qui le regardait sans aucune émotion, son instinct lui criait de ne pas lui faire confiance mais son cœur lui disait le contraire, il abaissa donc son arme sans pour autant arrêter de regarder d'un œil méfiant.

-Je vous pris de pardonner son comportement, c'est à cause des « metteurs en scène », il est un peu à cran comme nous tous, s'excusa Kakashi.

-Oh il n'y a aucun problème pour moi, je comprends.

-Bon et bien si je ne vous dérange pas trop, je rentre. Et cette fois je vous serais grès de ne pas me retenir sans raison, ordonna presque Naruto.

-Je vous ai retenu pour une raison bien précise.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui, votre sécurité et celle de vos collègues.

Naruto tiqua, il faisait référence à la fois où Sasuke avait était blessé par sa faute.

-Ah ouai je le reconnais ! C'est le mec qu'est rentré pendant l'attaque des imitateurs hein Itachi ! Celui qui nous a traité de « bande de sans couilles », déclara l'homme à la peau légèrement bleuâtre.

-Oh c'était lui ? demanda le dit Itachi qui ne se rappelait pas du dernier point.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? demanda Sasuke plus à son frères qu'aux collègues de ce dernier.

-On enquête avec vous, répondit simplement le concerné.

-Vous ne deviez pas arriver avant deux semaines sur cette enquête, râla Ino.

-C'est vrai mais notre patron c'est dit que ce serait mieux que l'on commence l'enquête sur un cas précis que dans le tas.

-Dites plutôt qu'il à voulu se débarrasser de vous le plus tôt possible, cracha Naruto.

Itachi lui lança un regard qui aurait tué quelqu'un mais Naruto se contenta d'hausser un sourcil et de lui lancer « tou-ché ! » montrant qu'il savait qu'il avait frappé là ou il ne fallait pas.

-Ca suffit.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus et aux piercings.

-Nous somme ici pour travailler avec vous, par pour nous battre, continua-t-elle.

-Certes, répondit Naruto avant de se retourner et de se diriger vers le bâtiment suivit des autres.

Une boules se format dans son ventre, il appréhendait toujours ce moment, il ne voulait pas se rappeler ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Il voulait oublier et arrêter ses enfoirés. Néanmoins il lui était impossible de faire l'un sans renoncer à l'autre. Sa détermination de les retrouver étant plus forte que celle d'oublier, il tira sur la poigné et entra.

Prit de vertige, il recula et Sasuke le rattrapa. Ino sortit aussi vite qu'elle était rentrée pour aller vomir sans contaminer la scène de crime. Ce massacre avait était sanglant. Ils n'ont pas apprécié d'être imité se dit Naruto.

-Au vu des jambes qui se baladent sans leurs propriétaires, je pencherais pour _Blanche neige et les sept nains._

Naruto dévisagea le frère de son collègue les yeux écarquillés. Ce dernier ne semblais pas le moins du monde perturbées. Un monstre dépourvue de conscience, voilà ce qu'il était. Comment pouvait-on regarder cette pièce et rester aussi indifférent ? On ne pouvait pas, se dit Naruto. Puis il rassembla ses esprits, avec peine certes, et se décida à analyser. Il remarqua du premier coup d'œil la fille, au fond, qui se balançait d'avant en arrière. Il s'approcha d'elle.

-Bon…

-Bonjour.

Naruto regarda le dit Itachi avec haine ! Ce connard lui avait coupé la parole.

La jeune fille ne les regarda pas et continua son balancement. Puis après de longue minutes, durant lesquels Itachi avait essayé d'engageait la discussion, elle releva la tête et planta son regard dans celui de Naruto.

Elle ouvrit la bouche comme pour parler mais le choc l'avait sans doute rendu muette, comme Mégane au début. Naruto n'essaya pas de la pousser à parler, cela n'apporterait rien de bon, il y avait plus de chance pour qu'elle se renferme sur elle-même.

-Elle est jolie ta gourmette, tenta Konan.

Par reflex, Naruto la regarda à son tour. Alice. Il comprit, cette jeune fille avait un message pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre que la jeune fille se referme. Soudain la fille releva la tête pour la seconde fois et plongea son regard dans celui de Naruto une fois de plus.

-«Miroir miroir, qui cours après l'autre. Le lapin après le temps, ou le temps après le lapin. », «Miroir miroir, qui cours après l'autre. Le lapin après le temps, ou le temps après le lapin. », «Miroir miroir, qui cours après l'autre. Le lapin après le temps, ou le temps après le lapin. » Commença à répéter en boucle la jeune fille.

Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ? Qu'il avait le temps avant la prochaine attaque ou qu'il ne l'avait pas ?

Il se releva et laissa les services de l'enfance s'occuper de la petite avant de se mettre à inspecter le lieu, non sans un certain dégout.

Le soir, il fit la connaissance des dix agents du FBI qui travailleraient à partir de cet instant sur le dossier.

Uchiwa Itachi, le frère de Sasuke lui ressemblait beaucoup à la différence d'un visage plus marqué et de cheveux plus longs et en queue de cheval.

Hoshigaki Kisame, le plus vieux partenaire du dit Itachi. Sa peau était dans les tons bleuâtres et l'expression « des yeux de merlan frit » semblait avoir était inventé pour lui.

Akasuna no Sasori. Ses cheveux étant d'un rouge pétant, comme l'As. Il fit partit des suspects potentiels de Naruto dans cet affaire dès que son regard croisa le sien. Pourtant, quand il vu que suite à un accident, ce dernier avait perdu son bras et que celui qu'il avait n'était que une prothèse en bois, il ne le soupçonna plus.

Deidara un blond aux yeux bleu qui avait fait partit d'une équipe de désamorceur de bombe avant était un grand fan d'explosif et cela lui montait peut être un peu trop à la tête se dit Naruto.

Obito, surnommé par les autres Tobi était sans doute le plus normal. De plus, Kakashi le connaissait déjà, ils avaient apparemment fait l'école de police ensemble et il avait une confiance aveugle en ce dernier.

Kakuzu ce dernier étant trop étrange et trop réservé pour être décrit, Naruto ne s'attarda pas dessus.

Hidan. Celui là était sans doute le plus effrayant et le plus barge. C'était un hérétique pensant qu'il fallait vénérer la mort.

Il y avait encore Zetsu, Konan et Nagato, mais c'est dernier restait au FBI afin de faire de servirent de liaison entre les deux agences.

Naruto reporta son attention sur le frère de Sasuke. La tension dans l'aire était tendu, personne n'osait parler, c'était à croire qu'il allait s'entretuer. Puis le blond se leva avant de se diriger dans le gymnase du bureau, il se changea dans une cabine du vestiaire et en sortant, vit une silhouette qu'il avait voulu éviter en partant au gymnase.

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

-Je me demandais juste pourquoi tu étais partit.

-Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ?

-Je m'assure juste que tu n'es pas de mèche avec le Joker.

-Tss bien sur que non. Je suis venu pour me défouler.

Itachi tourna autour de Naruto, le regardant de la tête au pied.

-Qu'est ce que tu regarde comme ça !? S'énerva le blond.

-Toi, répondit-il.

-Sans blague, je n'avais pas remarqué, lança Naruto amèrement.

-Je me demandais ce qui pouvait bien plaire au Joker chez toi.

-Verdict ?

- Une seule solution me vient à l'esprit quant à ce qui pourrait lui plaire chez toi.

-Et c'est ?

-Tu es un bon suceur ?

Naruto senti la rage se propager dans son corps mais ne sentit pas quand il bougea et attrapa le col de son interlocuteur pour le soulever du sol et le plaquer contre un mur violemment.

Soudain, Kisame, Kiba et Sasori rentrèrent dans le vestiaire et les séparèrent. Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pensé, Kiba ne le défendit pas et accusa Naruto de mauvais comportement avant de lui demander de ce calmer. Fou de rage, Naruto se dirigea à grand pas vers la porte du vestiaire pour aller frapper un punchingball afin de se défouler. Mais arrivé devant la porte, il se retourna et regarda Itachi.

- Moi je ne sais pas, mais toi, tu ne dois pas être mauvais d'après ce que je vois. Vu les toutous qui remuent la queue devant toi.

Les sourcils d'Itachi se froncèrent. Parfait. Il avait touché là où il fallait. L'égo de cet homme était trop grand pour être réduit à l'état de suceur.

Itachi regarda le blond sortir. Il était partageait entre la haine, la rage et autre chose. La haine qu'il éprouvait envers lui pour avoir mis son frère en danger. La rage de l'avoir traité de suceur. Et enfin un quelque chose qui faisait que le blond l'intéressait et de très près. Il commençait à savoir ce qui plaisait à son frère chez cet homme.

Plus loin, Sasuke descendait les escaliers le plus rapidement possibles. Quand on lui avait dit que son frère était descendu voir Naruto aux vestiaires, il avait tout de suite eut un mauvais pressentiment. Soudain des coups de feu retentirent. Ces coup de feu venaient d'en bas, du gymnase, de là ou se trouvait Naruto. Il descendit donc les escaliers encore plus vite et arrivé en bas, son regard passa du tireur à la silhouette allongé autour de laquelle une marre de sang se formait.

* * *

_Voila la fin de ce quatrième chapitre de RBIPRS, il était long celui là :D  
_

_Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout ^^ _

_Oserai-je demander une toute petite review ?_


	5. Chapitre V: Naruto au gymnase dormant

_**Roses blanches d'innocence peintes en rouge sang**_

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Horror/Romance

Raiting : M, vocabulaire incorrect, allusion au rapport sexuel (mais pas de description, pas de lemon) beaucoup de sang avec des scènes pouvant être choquante.

Note : Pardon pour les fautes d'orthographes.

Note 2 : Pardon pour le (gros) retard.

Note 3 Merci pour toute vos reviews j'espère répondre à tout le monde. Si ce n'est pas le cas, n'hésitez pas à râler et merci d'avoir lu et de venir jeter un coup d'œil.

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Irene : **La réponse à ta question et dans ce chapitre. Pourquoi finir avec du suspens ? Pour que vous reveniez bien sur. Merci pour ta review.

**Ely-chi ****:** Oui c'est sanglant… Très sanglant... Je ne répondrais pas aux questions désolée je préfère que vous le découvriez par vous-même. En tout cas merci pour ta review.  
PS: Mon rythme et inversement proportionnelle ou égale au rythme de travaille imposer par l'école. (Désolée j'avais envie de placer cette phrase)

**Miss Lupine : **Merci de me laisser une review alors que je ne le méritais pas. Contente que l'idée te plaise même si elle est bizarre.

**coco91 : **Merci

**SAINT ANGEL :** C'est normal que tu n'ai pas comprit. Parce que si tu comprends, j'aurais plus rien a raconté et je pourrait mettre la fic sous le site (oui je sais je suis dans ma période « blague pas drole ») Je pense aussi que Sasuke serait pas content. Merci pour ta review en tout cas.

**Red apple :** Voilà la suite, merci pour ta review.

**Axis :**C'est pas de la haine c'est de l'amour. C'est parce que je vous aime que je veux que vous continuez ma fic et c'est pour que vous ayez envie de lire la suite que je mets du suspens. Je me suis fait traiter de sadique par beaucoup, mais alors toi tu me surpasse.

**Kawaii-Sama : **Merci pour ta review et désolée pour l'attente.

**Toranoko :** Désolée pour mes fautes, je vous jure que je fait de mon mieux pour les enlever. En tout cas merci pour ta review.

**Guest :** Merci pour ta review et je ne suis pas sadique ! Enfin presque pas.

* * *

_Chapitre V: Naruto au gymnase dormant_

_Soudain des coups de feu retentirent. Ces coups de feu venaient d'en bas, du gymnase, de là où se trouvait Naruto. Il descendit donc les escaliers encore plus vite et arrivé en bas, son regard passa du tireur à la silhouette allongée autour de laquelle une marre de sang se formait._

Derrière le tireur une tête blonde attira l'attention de Sasuke. Il était encore choqué et avait le regard dans le vide. Mais le plus important pour Sasuke était qu'il allait bien. Il s'approcha de son frère tout comme les autres policier présent.

-Itachi qu'est ce que tu as fait ? demanda t'il irrité à l'idée que son frère puisse détruire sa couverture.

-Ce flic a pointé son arme sur Naruto. J'ai dégainé la mienne et j'ai tiré. Point.

-C'est quoi ses salades ?

- Il ne raconte pas des salades.

Sasuke regarda Naruto qui avait encore les yeux dans le vague.

-Naruto ça va ? demanda Kiba.

-Pas vraiment… Mais bon je ne lui en veux pas.

-Comment ca tu lui en veux pas ? demanda Kisame.

-Vous ne le reconnaissez pas ?

-Nan, répondirent Kisame, Kiba et Sasori

-Pourquoi ? On devrait ? Questionna Itachi.

-Oui. Si vous aviez lu le dossier vous auriez vu que la petite Alice était fille de flic et que son père travaillait ici. Il a était arrêté le temps de faire son deuil, pourquoi est ce que ça n'a pas fait tilt quand je l'ai vu dans le vestiaire !

Ce n'était pas une question. Il était en colère. En colère contre lui-même et Sasuke commençait à ressentir la même chose. Après tout, si son frère n'avait pas était là, Naruto se serait très certainement retrouvé avec un joli trou dans la tête et ça aurait été entièrement de sa faute.

Naruto se dirigea vers l'homme à terre et vérifia son pouls. L'homme était encore en vie et le montra au blond en l'attrapant par le cou et en tentant de l'étrangler. Naruto réussi facilement à retirer les mains de l'homme de son cou et s'excusa.

Personne, pas même lui ne compris pourquoi il s'excusait, il devait le faire c'est tout. L'homme comme si ces mots avaient eu un effet magique, se calma et se mit à pleurer en frappant le sol.

Après cette histoire les supérieur arrivèrent et demandèrent à tout le monde de témoigner et de garder ça pour eux car si les médias venaient à s'emparer de cette histoire, nul doute que les gens en parleraient pendant un moment et qu'il y aurait des licenciements au sein de la police. Itachi n'eut aucun problème pour avoir tiré et ils purent tous rentrer chez eux. Naruto quant à lui était resté au post mais s'était enfermé dans un mutisme total.

-Naruto ça va ? Tenta Sakura.

-Hein ?

-Je te demandais si tu t'en remettais.

-Oh. Euh oui. C'est juste que… Nan rien.

-Si parle-moi, je suis là pour ça.

- Je ne le sens pas Itachi.

-…

-Tu vois, c'est bizarre.

-Nan, nan, c'est… commença Sakura.

-Bizarre. Finit le blond.

-Ok peut être un peu. Après tout il t'a sauvé la vie. Et en général… les gens font confiance à ceux qui leur ont sauvé la vie.

-Peut être qu'il ne devrait pas, murmura Naruto.

-Comment ? demanda Sakura qui n'avait pas entendu.

-Nan rien. Bon, je vais rentrer chez moi. Merci de m'avoir écouté.

-Euh de rien.

Naruto se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. A ce moment là Itachi fit son apparition. Le blond qui ne l'avait pas entendu arriver lui rentra dedans et se cogna le nez sur l'épaule du brun.

-Aïeee. Oh le con ! dit Naruto en se tenant l'arrête du nez.

Itachi regarda le blond d'un air hautain et avec un micro sourire en coin.

-C'est une façon de remercier son sauveur ? demanda le brun d'un ton innocent.

-Tu m'as pété le nez ! Hurla le blond.

-C'est toi qui m'ai rentré dedans je te signal.

-C'est de ta faute, s'écria Naruto. Tu n'as pas fait… De bruit.

Naruto releva la tête et sonda Itachi du regard. Le sondé ne mis pas longtemps à comprendre, il était dans la liste des suspects de Naruto. C'est vrai que ces pas silencieux étaient à l'origine d'un entrainement de tueur. Si ce garçon continuait à le soupçonner, il se verrait contraint de le tuer même si pour cela il serait obligé de se mettre à genoux devant son frère pour que ce dernier le pardonne.

-Le bruit… répéta Naruto.

Itachi et Sakura s'interrogèrent mutuellement du regard ne comprenant pas ou le blond voulait en venir.

-Euh on a pas tout compris là Naruto. Tenta Sakura.

-C'est normal pour un policier d'être silencieux mais ce n'est pas normal venant d'un médecin.

-Médecin ? Qui parle d'un médecin.

-Le suspect.

-… Je comprends rien là…

-Shikamaru Nara. Quand on l'a interrogé je trouvais ça bizarre. Mais quand il se déplaçait il ne faisait aucun bruit.

Sakura commença à paniquer. Merde ce mec était beaucoup trop intelligent. C'est vrai que généralement, à part les flics, seul les meurtriers avait une démarche silencieuse.

-Mais il avait un alibi si je me souviens bien, tenta de le raisonner Sakura.

-Oui je sais mais… commença Naruto.

-Je pense que tu es fatigué. Tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher.

Naruto releva la tête vers Itachi et acquiesça. Sakura fut tenté de remercier Itachi mais ce n'était pas pour elle ni pour Shikamaru qu'il était intervenu. C'était pour son frère et uniquement pour son frère.

_L'adolescent est allongé par terre et respire avec difficulté. Il n'a même pas la force d'appeler à l'aide. Il se sent comme vide. Il n'a pas spécialement envie de mourir mais il n'a pas forcément envie de vivre. La vie est dure. Trop dure. Il n'a pas le courage de l'affronté. _

_Il se laisse mourir. Il ne sait pas depuis combien de temps il est là mais il sait, au fond de lui que bientôt tout sera fini._

_Alors que le soleil se couche, au bout de l'impasse, il aperçoit une silhouette. La silhouette a le soleil couchant dans le dos. Le mourant ne peut pas voir son visage, juste ses yeux, ses yeux bleus._

Le lendemain, lorsque Naruto arriva, il ne s'attendait pas à trouver qui que ce soit dans les bureaux à cinq heure du matin. Alors quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il ouvrit la porte du bureau et qu'il vit Sasuke endormit devant son ordinateur.

Comme si il avait une super oreille, l'endormit porta sa main à sa ceinture par reflex. Puis ayant réalisé qu'il se trouvait en présence du blond se ravisa.

- Excuse-moi. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

-Tu ne m'as pas fait peur, répondit le brun plus froidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Tu m'as… juste un peu surpris.

-Tu rêvais ?

-Oui, répondit l'Uchiwa après un léger silence.

-De quoi ?

-…

Suite au mutisme de son collègue, Naruto commença à se sentir mal à l'aise.

-De toi.

Sasuke voulut se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Pas sur que le dire au blond soit la meilleure idée qu'il ait eu jusqu'à présent. Mais c'était sortit tout seul, il commençait à rêver de plus en plus fréquemment de son petit blondinet et plus particulièrement de leur rencontre.

Lorsque Sasuke releva la tête pour voir la réaction de l'Uzumaki, il ne vit qu'une tête rouge et des yeux bleu regardant avec grand intérêt ses chaussures.

Naruto se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Décidément, son collègue avait le chic pour le mettre dans tous ses états.

Que pouvait-il répondre à cela ? Ce Sasuke l'intimidait autant qu'il l'attirait, c'était effrayant. A part pour le Joker il n'avait jamais ressentit ce genre de sentiments contradictoires. Peut être serait-ce une bonne idée que de se servir du brun pour oublier le Joker. Mais ne serait ce pas un peu étrange ?

Soudain le blond sentit une main rassurante dans ces cheveux, il releva la tête et croisa les deux yeux noirs charbons de l'Uchiwa.

- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise.

-Je… Non je ne suis pas mal à l'aise du tout.

Le brun ne put empêcher la naissance d'un sourire en coin sur ses lèvres et arqua un sourcil. Il était clairement mal à l'aise. Mais quelqu'un entra dans le bureau à ce moment là. Sasuke crut pendant un moment qu'il allait dégainer son arme et abattre la personne qui venait de les interrompre mais n'en fit rien.

Itachi regarda le pauvre blond comme si il était de la merde et salua son frère qui ne lui répondit pas. Comme si l'apparition du deuxième Uchiwa avait un pouvoir magique, Naruto se renferma sur lui-même et devint particulièrement froid. L'ambiance était tendue, comme si ces deux là étaient à deux doigts de s'entre tuer. Sasuke travailla donc aux milieux d'onde négative et avec la main prête à dégainer son arme au cas où son frère tentait quelque chose envers sa princesse.

-Oulla ! C'est quoi cette ambiance ?

Les trois relevèrent la tête pour apercevoir Choji, Sakura et Kiba entrer dans le bureau. Kiba, par instinct défensif très certainement, recula d'un pas. L'atmosphère était plus que tendu.

-Euh vous faites peur là les gars… tenta Ino qui venait de pénétrer dans le bureau.

Personne ne répondit et l'atmosphère ce fit encore plus pesante.

-Ok… j'vois le genre… Du coup personne ne veut de chocolat ?réessaya Ino. Nan ? Tant pis pour vous. Moi je suis folle du chocolat Lanvin !

-Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ?! L'agressa presque Naruto

-Euh c'est une pub très vieille que ma grand-mère adorait…

-Salvador Dali ! s'exclama Naruto.

Tout le monde compris, Naruto l'avait déjà fait, il comprenait les messages du Joker et partait dans son esprit sans penser à s'expliquer.

Pourtant une grimace étira les lèvres de Sasuke, sa princesse était sur une mauvaise piste.

-Quelqu'un m'explique demanda Kiba pendant que Naruto prenais un ordinateur pour faire des recherches.

-La persistance de la mémoire, un tableau de Salvador Dali très connu.

- Je ne connais pas moi, déclara Kiba.

-Mais si, les montres qui fondent ! s'exclama Ino.

-Je suis étonné Ino le cochon, jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer que tu puisses avoir de la culture générale.

-Et moi je suis étonné que les mots « cultures générales » fassent partit de ton vocabulaire grand front !

-Ca suffit. Les interrompit Sasori, on n'est pas là pour se bouffer le nez. Et puis que viens faire ce tableau dans cette histoire ?

- «Miroir miroir, qui cours après l'autre. Le lapin après le temps, ou le temps après le lapin. »

-C'est le message de la gamine ?

-Naruto pense au temps et donc cherche un lien possible entre un artiste qui aurait pu donner son nom à une école.

-Qu'est ce qu'il trouve alors le blond ? demanda Kisame.

Hidan arriva derrière le blond et regarda la peinture sur laquelle s'éternisait son nouveau collègue.

-Ah ! Mon dieu je déteste cette peinture ! C'est elle qui m'a fait foirer mon histoire de l'art. Je devais mettre en relation avec un poème.

-Un poème, demanda le blond.

-Ouai en rapport avec le temps.

-Est-ce que ça donnait un truc du genre :

_"Horloge ! dieu sinistre, effrayant, impassible,_  
_Dont le doigt nous menace et nous dit : " Souviens-toi !_  
_Les vibrantes Douleurs dans ton coeur plein d'effroi_  
_Se planteront bientôt comme dans une cible ;"_

-Ouai c'est ça ! La vache t'es plus intelligent que je ne le pensais.

_-L'Horloge... Charles Baudelaire…_

Sakura jeta un coup d'œil a Sasuke, ça y est, il avait compris, ils allaient donc agir ce soir comme prévu.

-Vite chercher un lycée ou un collège du secteur portant le nom de Charles Baudelaire.

-Je suis déjà dessus, répondit Tobi qui pianoté sur son clavier de manière si rapide que Naruto en venait à se demander combien il avait de doigt.

-Merde !

-Quoi ? J'ai fait une erreur de raisonnement ?

-Nan mais il y a le lycée Charles Baudelaire a la sortie Ouest de la ville et le collège du même nom à la sortie Nord, répondit Obito.

-Comment on fait pour savoir lequel va être attaqué ? demanda Ino.

-Faut analyser le reste de la phrase_. _«Miroir miroir, qui cours après l'autre. Le lapin après le temps, ou le temps après le lapin. » Le temps c'est pour Charles Baudelaire. Le lapin c'est pour Alice ? Et le miroir pour blanche neige ? Cours ? Courir. Le gymnase !

Les yeux de plusieurs personnes s'arrondirent. Certain parce qu'il ne voyait aucun rapport, d'autre parce que le blond avait l'air venu tout droit d'une autre planète et enfin, trois autre sous le coup de la surprise. Il pensait que Naruto s'arrêterait sur le lycée et qu'ils iraient tranquillement au gymnase ou devait avoir lieux un match de handball entre deux classes de lycéen. Mais bon, même si Naruto était intelligent ça ne suffirait jamais. D'un coup le blond ce leva et accompagné de Sasuke, Itachi, Ino et Obito il se dirigea vers le bureau du vieux Sarutobi et entra sans même prendre le temps de frapper. Du temps, il n'en avait pas.

-Naruto que me vaut ta si courtoise visite.

-J'ai besoin d'un mandat !

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Nous avons toutes les raisons de penser que les « metteurs en scènes » vont s'en prendre à un gymnase de la ville.

-Comment ça ?

Naruto lui expliqua donc son raisonnement de façon hâtive tout en prenant soin de n'oublier aucuns détails et d'être compréhensible afin de ne pas perdre de temps à tout réexpliquer.

-Et ?

-« et ? » quoi ? demanda Naruto resté coi devant la réaction de son patron.

-C'est tout ?

Une fois de plus, Naruto en resta bouche bée. Obito aurait voulu intervenir mais n'en fit rien, ils étaient ici pour faire collaboration, et récupérer des infos par la même occasion, et il n'était pas sur que de se fritter avec le grand patron soit une très bonne idée. Ino quand à elle avait trop peur pour parler, Sasuke lui préférait se taire, après tout, ce mandat n'était pas là pour arranger ses affaires et Itachi lui, avait la flemme. Et puis c'était si beau pour l'ainé des Uchiwa de voir le blond dans une situation d'impuissance.

-C'est déjà bien suffisant, se repris Naruto.

-Ce ne sont que des suppositions.

-Peut être mais des suppositions fondées sur des bases solides !

-Ne te surestime pas trop jeune homme, cela fait des années que je traque ces salauds, je connais ce dossier bien mieux que toi, alors maintenant sort de mon bureau et soit heureux que je ne face pas un rapport sur ton comportement irrespectueux.

Naruto faillit lui cracher au visage que sont putain d'égo allait lui couter chère mais Ino le tira par la capuche avant de sortir du bureau.

-Arrrrrr ça m'énerve putain.

Ino regarda Naruto avant de l'attraper par les épaules et de l'obliger a la regarder.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Naruto, demain on ira voir un juge que je connais bien, il me fera un manda, patiente jusque là s'il te plait.

Naruto se sentit apaisé et hocha la tête même si à l'intérieur de lui on lui criait qu'il serait trop tard.

-En tout cas, continua Ino sur un air enjoué, tu es vachement calé en art !

-Dit Naruto, tu sais ce qu'il disait Baudelaire ?

Le blond regarda le brun avec méfiance, ce dernier allait encore lui dire quelque chose qui allait lui déplaire, il profita donc du fait que Sasuke lui propose un café en passant devant la cuisine du bureau pour l'ignorer. Pourtant, au moment ou Sasuke lui tendit la tasse, la tête du deuxième Uchiwa se posa sur son épaule et ses lèvres étaient toutes proches de son oreille.

-Baudelaire disait : _« Plus l'homme cultive les arts, moins il bande. »_

Ino recracha alors tout son café, Obito resta muet et Sasuke avait avalé de travers son café et tenté tant bien que mal de ne pas s'étouffer. Naruto quand à lui resta complètement con devant cette situation. Que pouvait-il lui répondre après tout ? Rien ces sourcils ce froncèrent et ces poings se contractèrent, pourtant il se retint de lui envoyer en pleine face. Une fois son souffle repris, Sasuke demanda à Itachi de s'excuser.

Ce que ce dernier ne fit pas.

C'est donc avec une ambiance encore plus pesante que plus tôt qu'ils retournèrent dans le bureau.

Autour de la table ronde, la tension était tellement palpable que personne n'osait parler. Même Tobi ne lançait aucune vanne.

Quand Naruto se leva pour aller chercher un dossier près de Itachi, qu'il refusait d'interpeller pour lui passer, Sakura se dit que c'était peut être une occasion pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Au fait Naruto, tu as des nouvelles du père de la petite Alice ?

-Euh ou…

-Qui s'y intéresse ? interronpit soudain Itachi.

-Moi, répondit Naruto qui voyait bien que Sakura avait la trouille de se mettre le frère de Sasuke sur le dos.

-C'est ridicule.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi.

-Tu es une mauviette.

-Pourquoi ? Parce que mon cœur est fait de chaire et pas de pierre comme toi.

-Oui.

Naruto se pencha alors et mis sa tête sur l'épaule du dit « cœur de pierre » et mis ses lèvres contre son oreille tout comme l'avait fait l'Uchiwa quelques minutes auparavant.

-Dit Itachi, tu sais ce que disait Maurice Chapelan?

-…

-Chapelan disait : « Le ramollissement du sexe durcit le cœur. » Et tu sais quoi ? Je soupçonne la réciproque d'être juste.

Itachi contracta les dents et s'apprêtait à attraper le blond par le cou quand il sentit quelque chose de dur sur son entre jambe.

Il regarda alors son frère qui avait une main sur la table et qui le regardait en lui disant presque « touche le et je t'explose les boules », le message ne pouvait être plus claire.

Le silence à table ne dura pas longtemps, Obito qui était intérieurement mort de rire sortit de la salle afin de ne pas exploser de rire devant son collègue qui avait déjà bien la rage. Hidan, lui, fit preuve de beaucoup moins de délicatesse et rigola à s'en rouler par terre et Choji ne put s'empêcher de pouffer.

Itachi et Sasuke se fixer. Il se défiait mutuellement du regard. Itachi considérant qu'il était celui qui avait le plus à perdre dans cette histoire ce calma. Et puis de toute façon, il l'avait cherché. Ce blond était amusant, il avait du cran, c'était drôle. D'habitude, personne ne répondait à ses provocations. Même Deidara qui le détestait, savait qu'il y avait des limites à ne pas dépasser.L'Uzumaki semblait lui ne pas connaitre de limite et ça mettait un peu de piquant. Seulement voilà, même si le blond l'amusait, il avait toujours cette incroyable envie de le descendre. Et une autre partie de lui n'en avait pas partie qui lui permettrait d'avoir des enfants.

Sasuke quand à lui était particulièrement agacé, son frère et Naruto semblait proche, il ne cessait de ce chercher, et ne dit on pas « qui aime bien châtie bien » ? De plus, il aurait certainement plus apprécié si leur sujet de dispute n'était… le sexe. Ah la soudaine envie d'appuyer de tirer sur l'entre jambe de son frère commençait à être un peu inquiétante.

*******Plus tard, dans la soirée*******

-Naruto ? Interpella la rose.

-Quoi ? -On peut savoir ce que tu fais depuis tout à l'heure ?

-J'essaye de faire des recherche sur le gymnase.

-Et ça donne quoi ? Interrogea par curiosité Sakura.

-Rentrer serais simple mais je ne comprends pas comment ils pourraient sortir avec la police qui les entourent.

-Hmm. -Tu es sur qu'ils vont s'en prendre au gymnase ?

-Oui. J'ai d'ailleurs appelé le lycée pour leur dire d'annuler le match.

-Ah bon bah tout va bien alors. Déclara la rose avec un grand sourire alors qu'elle bouillait intérieurement ce blond allait lui bouffer tout son plaisir de ce soir.

-Non, ils ont refusé de m'écouter.

-Ah merde… Devant les talent d'actrice de la rose, les deux autres membres des « metteurs en scènes ne purent retenir un sourire en coin.

-Du coup je vais y aller.

-Pardon ? Demanda la rose qui n'était pas sur d'avoir tout compris.

-Je vais aller sur les lieux ce soir.

-Pourquoi ce soir ? demanda Choji, décidé à massacrer des lycéens ce soir.

- Je ne sais pas, une intuition…

-La même intuition que celle qui te fait croire que je suis un meurtrier ? Questionna Itachi sur un ton ironique. Pourtant, même si son ton était ironique, il n'en restait pas moi que ce gamin avait un sacré intuition.

-Il à raison Naruto, intervint pour la première fois Sasuke, c'est dangereux, attendons demain que l'on ait un mandat.

-… J'espère que vous avez raison… se résolut Naruto.

** *****Quelques heures plus tard*******

Leur entrée dans le gymnase ne fut même pas remarquée, tous les élèves étaient plongés dans le match. L'As attrapa un homme et lui trancha la tête avant de la lancé dans les cages de but. Le gardien, par reflex, attrapa la « balle » qu'il voyait venir, puis, prit d'horreur la relança plus loin. Ce fut alors la panique générale. Le Joker regarda son ami et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Le roux avait apparemment était vexé de ne pas avoir était remarqué dès son entré. La Dame mit fin au chaos qui régnait dans le gymnase en demandant à tout les élèves de s'assoir dans les tribunes. Un jeune garçon qui avait essayé de profiter de la panique pour sortir fut rattrapé par le Valet qui lui coupa trois doigts pour le plaisir. Une fois tous les élèves tremblotant assit, ils commencèrent a distribué les rôles.

Le gymnase rassemblé essentiellement des garçons, il n'y avait que deux filles, une manager et la sœur d'un des joueurs.

-Elle est vraiment originale n'empêche ton idée. Seul défaut : pas assez de filles à violer. Chuchota le Roi.

Le Joker ne put s'empêcher de sourire, ne pensait il qu'a ça ?

-Allo ?

_ -Naruto ? Excuse moi de te réveiller c'est Ino._

_ -… _

_-Je suppose que tu te doute pourquoi je t'appelle_.

-MERDE !

Sous le coup de la colère, Naruto avait jeté son portable par terre. Il avait raison. Il avait raison et on ne l'a pas écouté. Des larmes de rage dégoulinèrent le long de sa joue et il se mit à frapper le mur, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'épuise et que sa main, ne puissent plus supporter d'autre choc. Une fois calme il attrapa un pantalon et un t-shirt et se dirigea vers le gymnase.

Quand il arriva sur place tout le monde était déjà là.

-C'est maintenant que tu arrives ? On t'a dérangé peut être ? Provoqua Itachi.

Le regard que lui lança Naruto était digne d'un regard d'Uchiwa tellement ses yeux était agressif. On aurait put penser que ses beau yeux bleu ne pouvait faire peur pourtant, tout comme la mer, la nuit tombé les rendait plus sombre et plus profond que jamais.

-On se cal… Konan qui avait eu l'intention d'intervenir ne put terminer sa phrase. C'est comme si le regard du blond la transpercé.

-Qu'est ce que vous foutez la vous ? L'agressa Naruto.

-On… Euh… On.

Voyant que la pauvre femme avait était choqué par ce regard, Nagato pris les choses en main et expliqua que même s'ils ne travaillaient pas au bureau avec eux, il n'en restait pas moins qu'ils travaillaient sur ce dossier.

-Et les médias qu'est ce qu'ils viennent faire là ? C'est une scène de crime ici !

Naruto de mauvaise humeur. Parmi tous les flics présents, aucun ne pensait voir un jour le blond dans un tel état.

-Je voulais te prévenir mais la communication a coupé et… J'arrivais plus à te joindre.

-…

- Ecoutes blondinet, ce n'est pas contre toi mais je pense que tu devrais rester dehors et te calmer un peu avant d'entrer. Je sais que tu es un bon flic mais dans cet état là tu risquerais plus de gêner l'enquête qu'autre chose et je suis sur que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux.

Naruto acquiesça a contre cœur et Sasuke se proposa pour rester un peu avec lui pendant que les autres partaient à la recherche d'indice.

-Ca va ?

- Nan ça ne va pas.

Sasuke remarqua soudain qu'il y avait du sang par terre. En regardant mieux il remarqua que ce sang coulait de la main de Naruto il attrapa donc sa main et la regarda. Il avait du frapper sur son mur de chambre. On voyait même son os, tellement il s'était acharné. Pris d'un sentiment de culpabilité, il embrassa la main de son collègue. Ce dernier le regarda droit dans les yeux, son regard n'étant plus haineux mais remplis de tristesse.

-J'aurais put le sauver.

-T'y es pour rien Naruto, le rassura Sasuke qui tenait toujours sa main dans la sienne.

-Si je…

Avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase, Sasuke l'attira contre lui et le serra de façon rassurante. Une fois Naruto calmé, ils se séparèrent et se dirigèrent vers la scène de crime. Contre toute attente, cette dernière était très différente des précédentes. Car les filles jouaient le rôle du roi et du prince tandis que les hommes jouaient le de femmes comme de fée ou de princesse.

-La belle au bois dormant ? demanda Naruto.

-Apparemment, lui confirma Itachi.

-Mais pourquoi les hommes sont en filles et les filles en garçons ?

-Un message pour toi peut être, analysa Itachi.

-Qu'est ce que tu insinue ? S'énerva Naruto.

-Eh bien il me semble que le Joker t'appelle princesse alors que tu es un homme, s'expliqua Itachi.

-Et c'est pas le seul truc biz'. Déclara Ino.

-Comment ça ?

-Eh bien pour commençait, il n'y a personne en vie. Pas de narrateur.

Sous le choc, Naruto regarda autour de lui au cas ou le lycéen effrayé ce serait caché mais il ne trouva rien de ce genre. Comment était ce possible ? Ca n'était jamais arrivé, ils aimaient laisser un survivant.

-Et j'ai pas fini. Il y a une rose dans les mains de la belle au bois dormant, je pense que c'est aussi un message pour toi. Et enfin dernière anomalie, on a treize fée au lieu de sept. Un autre message ? demanda Ino.

-Nan je ne pense pas, dans la version des frères Grimm, il y a treize fée, c'est dans la version de Charles Perrault qu'il y en a sept. Quant à la rose, c'est normal aussi, toujours dans la version des frères Grimm, la princesse s'appelle _Dornröschen,_ _Röschen_ étant le diminutif de « la rose » et _Dorn_ signifiant « épine ».

-Peut être mais cette rose et jaune peinte avec du sang.

-Une rose jaune ?

-Oui juste à coté du script, désigna la blonde.

-A coté du script ?

-Euh oui… C'est ce que je viens de dire…

-Dite le moi si je me trompe mais la rose jaune c'est l'infidélité et la trahison ?

-C'est exact, confirma Sasuke.

-Cela voudrait dire… Que le narrateur les a trahis ? Il les connaissait ?

-Nan je pense plutôt qu'il a voulu s'enfuir, intervint Obito.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Y a trois doigts coupés au couteau ici. Je pense qu'il a voulu s'enfuir et qu'ils l'ont puni.

-Ok mais je vois personne à qui il manque des doigts.

-C'est vrai que c'est bizarre, déclara Ino.

-Ils n'ont pas l'air de vouloir qu'on le retrouve, déclara Konan.

-Pourquoi dites vous ça, demanda Sakura.

-Eh bien ils n'ont pas laissé d'indice pour qu'on le retrouve, répondit-elle.

-Ou alors nous n'avons pas tout bien analysé, réfléchit Kakuzu.

-Il n'a peut être pas tort. Nous étudieront ça mieux demain, décréta Naruto.

-Vous n'étudierez rien demain, intervint une voix derrière lui.

Naruto se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec le vieux Sarutobi. L'envie de lui envoyer un point dans la gueule pour ne pas l'avoir écouté était tentante pourtant il n'en fit rien et garda son self contrôle et lui demanda avec un calme que les autre membres de l'équipe lui admirait, pourquoi il ne verrait pas ça demain.

-Pourquoi ? Vous auriez put empêcher ce massacre et vous n'en avait rien fait. Vous êtes renvoyez monsieur Uzumaki.

-Vous vous foutez de ma gueule espèce de sale ordure !? Explosa le blond.

-Insubordination à son supérieur. Vous allez chercher loin monsieur Uzumaki. On se revoit demain dans mon bureau et vous serez sujet à une enquête interne, dormez bien monsieur Uzumaki.

Ça, ce n'était pas pour arranger les affaires de Sasuke, il allait devoir intervenir.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout ^^_

_Vous avez vu, ma fin n'est presque pas sadique. Vous êtes content ?_


End file.
